The Legend of Zelda: A Link of Four Elements
by Stevey414
Summary: Link is the avatar. Takes place in Hyrule. all 4 elements and everything in the zelda world. Please review since i intend to stick with this. Thank you :
1. Prolouge

_Before time began…._

_Before spirits and life existed…_

_Three Golden Goddesses descended upon the land that was Hyrule…_

_Din… The Goddess of power…. _

_Nayru… The Goddess of wisdom…_

_Farore.. The Goddess of courage…_

_Din…._

_Her strong flaming arms cultivated the land, and created red earth. Her strength and power is practiced now by those of the Gorons, who are able to bend the earth…._

_Nayru…._

_Poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Her wisdom sees no end from the Zoras, the aquatic people who are able to bend the waters of Hyrule…._

_Farore…._

_With her rich soul, produced all life forms that would uphold the law. Her free spirit and worldly detachment is followed by the Kokiri, the children of the forest. They are able to bend the currents of the air and wind…_

_The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the spirit world. And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the physical world. The great spirits that remain in the spirit world with them are able to control the goddess's power itself, and the greatest element of all. Fire. Whosoever enters the sacred realm, the spirit world, without a bending ability will forever be able to control the sacred element known as fire…_

_Since the gods have descended to the sacred realm…. The Sacred Triangles have become the world's basis for the province of Hyrule. And the resting place became known as the sacred realm…_


	2. The Great Deku Tree

_Link had taken his first steps out of his tree house, looking around at his beautiful natural land, Kokiri Forest. With his new companion, Navi, by his side, he was ready to accept his mission. He looked down at the ground._

"Hey! Link! Down here!" _said Saria, Link's best friend_

_Saria had airbended a gust of wind and elevated to the door of Link's house._

"Wow you got a fairy! You're truly a Kokiri now, Link! Listen… The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! You have to go see him!" _insisted the green-haired girl_

"… that look…. You don't know who the Deku Tree is…. Do you?... Oh well, come with me! Mido will explain him to you!"

_Link had climbed down the ladder and followed Saria through the Forest over to the path that leads to the Great Deku Tree. Mido was standing guard there._

_WHOOSH!_

_Mido shot a gust of wind at Link as he approached, causing him to get sent back a few feet. Saria then air-slapped Mido and told Mido to let them through_

"Never would I allow such a nobody like Link to see the Great Deku Tree! Whether he has a fairy, or one of the gods with him, I, the great Mido, will never stand for this!" _Resented a nasty Mido_

_Link got up and gave Mido an intimidating glare_

"Mido, Link has been summoned by the Great Deku Tree! He is my best friend so even if you don't like him, I do, so PLEASE respect him!" _challenged the testy Saria_

"Grrr… He doesn't even have the proper gear! He should at least have a sword and a shield!"

_They stood their in silence, paused. Then Saria let out a quick airblast at Mido's face causing him to fall down._

"Come on Link! You'll have to find a Sword and shield" _said Saria_

_Link had turned back and ran in that direction. He jumped over two tiles and received five rupees in each jump. He then took a left and ran up the hill to see a small hole. Link had climbed through it to see a large maze room with boulders rolling all around. He took a left and ran into a boulder, almost crushing him. Link shrieked and avoided the boulders in his way until, in a distance, he saw a large chest. He ran to it and opened up to find… The Kokiri Sword! Passed down by the kokiri!_

* * *

_Link returned outside of the maze to meet with Saria, who had looked at Link with pride to see he found a shield._

"Great Job Link! All you need now is a shield! Inside the shop they sell Deku shields, for only 40 rupees!" _Informed Saria to Link_

_Link had then ran all around the forest finding as many rupees as he could until he totaled 40. He went inside the store, and bought a shield from the midget man._

* * *

_When Link had left the shop he met with Saria, and equipped his weapons. Link looked at himself now, with weapons as a warrior. He walked up to Mido, who was devastated to see Link fully equipped…_

"WHAT IS THAT! Where did you get the Kokiri Sword!" _shrieked a jealous Mido_

"He found it using his skills! Something you seem to lack, Mido!" _Said Saria with great asperity_

"GOOD GRIEF! How did you get to be the favorite of the Great Deku Tree, AND Saria? Well I, the great Mido, will never accept you as one of us!"

_Saria then let out a wind in frustration and moved Mido out of the way, causing him to run._

"The path is right there, Link! Good luck!"

_Link had walked through the narrow path… and then…. He felt a rumbling in the ground…_

_SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!_

_Big Deku Babas popped out of the ground and rose to attack Link!_

_Link pulled out his sword and screeched as he slashed away each Deku Baba one after another. Eventually, the path was clear, so he ran up to what is, the Great Deku Tree. Link stopped running and stayed still as he saw with his big eyes, the Great Deku Tree._

"Great Deku Tree! I'm back!" _shouted Navi_

"Oh… Navi… Though hast returned…

Welcome Link….

I am the Great Deku Tree…. The guardian of the Kokiri Forest, and father of airbending….

Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares…

As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it…

Verily…. Though hast felt it…

You are no ordinary airbender young one…. You possess great courage and strength…..

I need you to use those possessions to break a curse on me…

A curse Laid by a servant of evil…..

Does though accept this task?"

_Link had dropped his mouth in confusion. Within a minute though, he nodded to accept his mission of breaking the curse._

"Very good young airbender… Prove thy courage and break the curse laid upon the father of airbending…"

_The Great Deku Tree's mouth had dropped and Link had created a gust of wind around his feet, propelling himself into the Great Deku Tree's newly formed mouth…_


	3. The Air Relic

_Link looked around the inside of this great tree to see the inside completely filled with monsters, webs, doors, treasures, and vines. A living dungeon, as literal as it gets. Link saw a ladder to his left so he took it and climbed up to the next level. He ran up a slope to what was a wall with vines on it. He looked up and saw two skullwalltulas climbing on it, so he busted them off with a quick sweep of air. Link then jumped up and climbed the wall, leaving nothing of his behind. _

_Link had reached the top floor and looked down to see he was very very high up. There was a large spider web surrounding a circular hole. The web had three openings, guarded by Skulltulas. Link had pulled his sword on one of them, but they repelled him with their rapid spin. Then, Link had looked back to see a door behind him and ran up to it. He entered it, and came to a very large room with a large hole and four sections on each end of this square end. There was a demonstration of airbending on the ground…. It was inscribed:_

_**THE AIR SCOOTER: THE SACRED FORM OF CROSSING OVER GAPS**_

_**STAND IN A WHOLE-HEARTED POSITION AND FEEL THE GLOW OF THE UNIVERSE ON YOU. BREATHE IN AND USE YOUR BREATHE TO BREATHE ONTO YOUR CENTER AREA. USING YOUUR HANDS, QUICKLY MOLD THIS WIND ENERGY INTO A BALL FORM, AND SIT UPON IT. LET THE BALL GUIDE YOU TO WHERE IT IS YOU ARE GOING. WHEN YOU WISH TO GET OFF, SPIN AROUND…..**_

_**HE, WHO CONTROLS THIS TECHNIQUE, TRULY CONTROLS THE SKIES….**_

_After reading it, Link had attempted by doing as the inscription had said, and molded a great ball of wind and sat upon it. Using this ball, he crossed the room to the other side and saw that nothing was on either side of the room, but there was something on the other side. There was yet another inscription that read:_

_**HE WHO CONTROLS AIR, CAN TRULY MAKE A POINT**_

_Keeping that quote in mind, Link realized what this quote could possibly mean. Link had airbended the average gust of wind, but then twisted it while it was in place. This produced a point at the end of the air and it was able to be used to shoot or attack for any purpose. _

_Link had left the room and tested his new ability on the Skulltula blocking the exit, he used the arrow to knock it out and kill it. Link then ran and jumped down all that way through the massive spider-web, breaking it. Below, most of the room was in water, and there were two platforms of land on each side of the room. Link had used the air scooter to get across and entered the spider web that was on the ground. He fell into an all water room with three Deku scrubs and a door….._

_The Deku scrubs started spitting nuts at him, at Link kept jumping and avoiding the nuts until it was to the point Link had to fight. Link used his sword to airbend at every Deku scrub, killing every one of them. 2,3,1…. 23 is number 1. That was the order they were killed. Link then took a heavy breathe and approached the door….. He entered it….._

_The room was completely dark; the door behind him had locked….._

_There were sounds of a monster in the room….._

_Link looked up…. And saw a bright, red, eye looking right at him…._

_IT FELL!_

_The mighty Gohma was up for a challenge with Link!_

_Gohma grabbed onto a pillar beside her with one of her arms and used it to fling towards Link! Link created an airball and scootered away at full speed, and fell as Gohma crashed against the wall!_

_Link got up and pulled out his puny Kokiri sword, slashing his way running towards Gohma. She had then climbed the pillar beside her and clinged onto the ceiling… creating her new Larva. The Larva came out in eggs that fell from the ceiling… _

_As the Larva Fell, Link had focused on fighting Gohma and tried bending air arrows at her. Gohma had fell from the ceiling and rushed after Link as he attempted to fight back. A Gohma Larva behind Link had jump-attacked at Link, and he blocked it with his shield. While doing this, another Gohma Larva had jumped at Link from the other side and caused some damage to him as he fell again. Link got up and spin attacked with air currents coming out of his sword. This killed the Gohma Larva around him and the big Gohma started rushing at him. He prepared his sword to fight off the mighty Gohma, and held his shield in front of him. Gohma ran at him without caution and tackled Link! Link had flown six feet through the air into the door that he came into the room from. He airbended up and repeatedly shot air arrows at Gohma trying to fight her off. However, none of these were able to affect her._

_Then_

_One of these arrows had hit Gohma in her eye and she was stunned in place for quite a while. During this time, Link ran at her and hacked away at her eye with his wind sword. _

**QUIIII!**

_Gohma screeched as she fell on her face in deafeat…. _

_But she had a trick up her sleeve!_

_Gohma used one of her arms to grasp onto Link and pull him into her eye. There, she some of his energy and restored all of her power! Gohma started to grow as she became more powerful, and he arms extended out to be more powerful! She threw the now weak Link against the pillar and had him immobilized by a lack of energy. _

_10 Gohma Larva dropped from the ceiling and surrounded Link…_

_Gohma was charging an attack to finish off Link once and for all…._

_The Gohma Larva pinned him down so he could not escape and Gohma fired her newly charged beam out of her eye! The beam hit Link and he let out a scream of pain! He fell on the ground and now weaker than ever…_

_Until…._

**SHINE!**

_It was unbelievable! Link had gotten up without any struggle…._

_His eyes….. Brightly glowing up_

_The Deku symbol on his shield, as well as his sword… glowing_

_Link had felt for power rushing through him than ever before. He created a massive air barrier around him and blew away all the Gohma Larva into the walls of the room! _

_Link then earthbended up the ground in the room as he hovered, and sired them at Gohma! Gohma tried to escape Link's wisp by hiding behind every pillar. _

_A rumbling was heard….._

_WHOOSH!_

_Link had waterbended all the water from the room outside in massive gush into the room with Gohma! He flooded the entire room, watching his enemies die as he stayed in his airball. The Gohma Larva all died in the flood, and Gohma was clinging to the ceiling attempting to live! Link pushed all the water down into the ground he had raised and caused Gohma to the fall to the ground, now paralyzed. Link then prepared the best bending arts that he didn't even know he could! He gathered up massive amounts of air, water, and earth, into the arrow shape he learned earlier! As Gohma stared into the arrow that was about to kill her….. Link took one step forward and fired it straight into Gohma's eye!_

_Gohma suffered for so long! And she fell to her face once again in so much pain….until… she came to her death and incinerated to flames. …._

_Link had gathered up all that he had bended and gathered into a massive ball. He pushed it all outward as he stopped glowing…_

_He was very weak and fell over…_

_In front of him…. He saw what was left behind from Gohma… An item…_

_It was a green shining stone that was in the shape of the airbenders insignia…._

_Link picked it up and entered the void inside the room.._

_He was transported outside of the Deku Tree, where he spoke once more…_

"Though hast returned…. You have certainly proved thy will to save me from the curse…" _Said the Deku Tree_

"Though you managed to destroy the curse… the time you have done so is far too late…."

"Great Deku Tree…. Link's glowing….. What was that incredible power…?" _asked Navi who was still in awe_

"Ahh Navi…. Link…. Listen to what I the Great Deku Tree, am about to tell both of thee…"

A wicked man of the desert laid this curse upon me…. He wanted that relic, which you had so badly that he curses me for it. He must be after nothing less than the golden power of the gods….

Before time began….

Before spirits and life existed…

Three Golden Goddesses descended upon the land that was Hyrule…

Din… The Goddess of power….

Nayru… The Goddess of wisdom…

Farore.. The Goddess of courage…

Din….

Her strong flaming arms cultivated the land, and created red earth. Her strength and power is practiced now by those of the Gorons, who are able to bend the earth….

Nayru….

Poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Her wisdom sees no end from the Zoras, the aquatic people who are able to bend the waters of Hyrule….

Farore….

With her rich soul, produced all life forms that would uphold the law. Her free spirit and worldly detachment is followed by the Kokiri, the children of the forest. They are able to bend the currents of the air and wind…

The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the spirit world. And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the physical world. The great spirits that remain in the spirit world with them are able to control the goddess's power itself, and the greatest element of all. Fire. Whosoever enters the sacred realm, the spirit world, without a bending ability will forever be able to control the sacred element known as fire…

Since the gods have descended to the sacred realm…. The Sacred Triangles have become the world's basis for the province of Hyrule. And the resting place became known as the sacred realm…

However… The gods were not finished yet….

When the ancient sages built the civilization of Hyrule, They sealed the gate to the sacred realm within the pedestal for what is the master sword….

The master sword is a mighty blade forged to fight the forces of evil…. It can only be wielded by the legendary hero, the avatar….

The avatar is a chosen man who has the divinity of the gods within him…. He is the only one who is capable of bending all of the elements… When the avatar dies, he is reincarnated into the next race in the cycle….

Kokiri, Zora, Goron, Human… That is the cycle in which the avatar is born…

When I first met you, I knew you were no ordinary boy…..

Link….

You are….

The avatar…

It is your destiny to master the elements and save the world!

The master sword is sealed behind a great door within the temple of time… which can only be opened by the relics within each element…. The one you got inside of me…. Was one of them…

The powers you saw inside… was a great power known as the avatar state…. In the avatar state, all your previous avatars are focusing their energy through your body…. It can only be triggered in mortal danger, and cannot be controlled unless you are fully realized…

I do not have much time Link…. Save the world…. And save the bending disciplines from extinction…

I… Entre..at…thy…Navi….Goo…..d….by…e…"

_The Great Deku Tree began to rot away and die as Link Linked on the ground… thinking over his destiny.._

"Come on Link! Let's go get the other relics and save the world!_" insisted Navi_


	4. The Legend of Hyrule

_10 days ago…._

_(In Gerudo Fortress)_

_Ganondorf was in a room with prison cell. One woman had been inside this prison cell for a while after being arrested. Ganondorf was being lectured by a Guru on firebending_

"How do you do it dammit! I want to burn the flesh off of her!" _Asked a very pissed off Ganondorf_

"The Gerudos are thieves! Release me immediately!" _insisted the worried prisoner_

"Quiet Woman! _" Forced the Guru_

"Now lord Ganondorf! Fire is a very spiritual element…. It is the hardest to perform of the four but also the strongest…. Each element draws its power from a piece of the Triforce. The Kokiri look to Fayrore for her Courage. …The Zora look to Nayru for her wisdom. …The Goron look to Din for her power….

Fire…

Is the balance of the three forces… Only humans who have the three forces in balance can naturally firebend. Now calm your mind lord Ganondorf…

Focus on the balance of the three forces…"

_The Guru then put on a small portrayal of firebending. She took a step back and took a breath, raising her arms slowly. She then moved her left arm in a hemisphere motion and produced a streak of fire. She collected all of the fire in her hand and pushed it into the prison cell burning the ground._

_AHHHHHH! _

_The woman was letting off screams of pain as the fire got to them slowly and steadily. Ganon then nodded and took a few steps back._

"Very good. Now watch a master demonstrates the power of fire bending!" _Said an arrogant Ganondorf_

_Ganon took a deep breath and swung his arms around in a circular motion at his sides. He stepped back on one foot and pushed out with both arms as he stepped forward….._

_There was no fire…. And Total silence…_

"What was that! " _Screamed Ganondorf in misbelieve of his failure_

_Ganondorf had grabbed the Guru by the neck and slammed her against the wall of the cell as she screamed._

"Listen here! Unless you want to end up like that woman there…. You WILL tell me how to really create firebending!" _Demanded a furious Lord_

"I'm serious Lord Ganondorf! (She began to cry) you must not have the forces in balance... (Cough)… Only someone who has the forces in balance or an entrant to the sacred realm can firebend!"

_Ganondorf let her go and she fell to the ground. _

"How does one enter the sacred Realm?" asked the relieved Ganondorf

"The sacred realm is the spirit world where the gods departed for when they finished their creation. The gateway is sealed within the pedestal of the legendary Master Sword. The Master Sword is sealed behind a wall known as the Door of Time. The door can only be opened by the three sacred relics of the elements. The air, water, and earth relics open up the door to the sacred realm. The door is within the Temple of Time in Hyrule Market." Informed the now desperate Guru

"I see! Well then…. Let the hunt begin! The world will be mine!" Said Ganondorf as he looked forward to the future

_At that time…_

"LORD GANDORF! I have news of the upmost urgency!" Screamed _a Gerudo Woman as she came in_

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT CAPTAIN ORUBAA!" _Asked the imperturbable Ganondorf_

"King Ganondorf, sir… We interrogated this woman's family! They all reported that the avatar has returned!"

"Really? Well this is my lucky day! (Ganon began to give out a maniacal laugh) READY THE DARK HORSE!" _Ordered the Evil King with asperity_

_Outside of the cell two Gerudo women had prepared their greatest horse for Ganondorf to ride. _

"This is where it gets interesting….. (Ganondorf had hopped on the horse)…Orubaa! Do whatever it takes to find the avatar!"

_Ganondorf had rode away on his horse as the new captain Orubaa had gathered a small force to search for the avatar._

* * *

_Back in the present…_

_(Link is running on the bridge in Kokiri woods)_

"Oh you're leaving the forest?" _asked Saria as Link turned around to see her_

"I always knew that someday you would leave the forest Link..."

_Saria proceeded to walk towards Link until they were face to face. _

"You are not like me and my other friends, Link…. But that's alright…"

_Saria had wrapped her arms around Link's neck and began to rest her head on his shoulders. Link stood confused as to what she was doing_

"We will always be friends Link…"

_Link then wrapped his arms around Saria and hugged her. They stood like this motionless for a few seconds… Then they let go_

"I want you to have this Link… to remember me by…"

"This…. Is my greatest treasure…. The Fairy Ocarina…

It holds magical powers beyond your imagination. It is capable of unlocking new routes and paths that you never thought were possible Link…"

_Link slowly took it from her hands, not knowing whether he made the right move or not.._

"I can't believe this is goodbye… I pray that someday you will return and we can be friends once again. You mean so much to me Link…. Just remember that we will always be friends…."

_Link began to blush as he was flattered, and slowly stepped back twice. Then… he ran ahead at full speed._

_Link took his first step outside of Kokiri woods.. And saw the great big world that waited for him. He ran ahead at full speed thinking about his mission to carry out. However…. He was then stopped by a great mystical creature…_

"Link! Look up! Up here!" shouted a mighty owl

"My name is Kaepora Gaebora…. I am one of the many visible spirits in this world.

I am a spirit of knowledge, and know all about your mission that you're on!

… I see you got the air relic! That is a great item to have! Not only is it the gateway to the golden power, but it also increases your airbending techniques as well!

Try it! Do a back flip now!"

_Link then got in stance and attempted a back flip. This flip was powered by his airbending and caused him to create a vortex in the air while jumping much higher._

"Hahaha very good Link!

I am an airbender myself too!

…Someone very special is waiting for you right now. I can sense that Princess Zelda must want to meet with you! I suggest you go see her at the castle! She is heavily protected by guards in the castle, but it still should be an easy task for someone of your great abilities!

Her castle is just north of her protected by the gate to Hyrule market. In the market, also is the Temple of Time , which is the gateway to the sacred realm. "

"Do you want to hear everything I said again?"

"… You're a smart boy! Keep up the good work!"

_Kaepora Gaebora had flown away to a distant area, and Link then continued to get to Hyrule castle like he was instructed. Link ran ahead at full speed trying to beat the sun that was about to set. But the sun was setting too quickly and he wouldn't make it so he bended up an airscooter and drove his way over. The gate began to close right as Link had reached the tip of the draw bridge. He fell when it was finished closing and he was now trapped inside the Market._

* * *

_Link looked around and saw that the whole market was empty with nothing but dogs and a dancing couple…. Link felt so touched by this couple dancing together it made him want to feel loved.._

_Then he saw her…_

_He looked to the left and saw a beautiful girl… singing to her heart's content…_

_Link was blushing like crazy and found himself struck in place by looking at her. He began to approach her at a slow pace, hoping to get to know her. She caught sight of him and stopped singing and began to speak… feeling uneasy as she was checking him out.._

"Hi!.. You're not from around here, are you? Your clothes… they're different."

"Link? Oh that's a cute name… haha.. (she began to blush) My name is Malon it's nice to meet you."

_Acting in uneasiness Malon held out her hand and Link warmly shook it, wandering why she wanted too_

"My father had went to deliver some milk to the castle for princess Zelda's family.. I came here wondering if he had come back by now. I live over at Lon Lon Ranch just south of the Hyrule Market. At the ranch we raise all different kinds of animals."

_A dog had come by them started jumping to attack Link! Link began to pull out his sword in an instant reaction…. Then realized it was not necessary... He had airbended a ball and used it to push the dog away and cause it to hit a wall. It began to cry and ran away..._

"…. That was incredible!" remarked the impressed Malon

"You're a living relic! You're an airbender! And you must be a Kokiri is that correct?

That's exactly what I thought... Hey wait…. Kokiri cannot leave the Kokiri Forest…"

_Link stood in his place distracted and dumbfounded as he pondered over an explanation to that question._

"With your bending, you could get into the castle without any trouble whatsoever! I tried but failed to get in, I have to find my father and go home! Take this egg… It will hatch a cuckoo to wake up my father. Please do this as a favor to me."

_Link looked at her heartily smile and couldn't help but be attracted to her. He took the cuckoo and gave her a hug goodbye… neither one were letting go, so it was a while before they let go. Malon finally noticed they were not letting go and left. _

"Come visit me at the ranch sometime! 3"

* * *

_Link had walked in to the Hyrule Castle grounds and saw something far beyond his imagination thought possible…._

_Hyrule Castle_

_There was the massive castle on a hilltop with guards heavily surrounding it and a large gate blocking the pathway to it. Link took a left and noticed he was being watched by the gate guard and walked back quickly as he could. _

_Link hid behind a wall and noticed that vines were leading up to a higher cliff. Link grabbed onto the bottom of one of the vines and airbended himself up to the top of the cliff as quietly as he could. Link took a step forward and noticed guards walking around on top of the gate that he could not cross. _

_Link used a few air-arrows to shoot at the guards, knocking them unconscious. Link had then created the air-scooter and scooted past the knocked-out guards onto the grass. Link ran as fast as he could until he saw a rocky wall that could be climbed. He used his airbending to hover up to the top of it. From there, he was right on the edge of Hyrule castle and ready to meet Princess Zelda. Link saw some guards coming so he jumped into the river around the castle and followed its flow down until where he could get out. He got out of the water and saw a fat man sleeping peacefully on the ground infront of two boxes. _

_Link had begun to pull out the cuckoo….. But it was still an egg..._

_Link tried airbending at him, but he would not get up…._

_Link waited…. And nighttime came around but still no cuckoo had hatched yet._

_Morning came…._

_CUCCOO!_

"WHAT THE WHAT!" _The man had woken up and screamed in confusion_

"What happened? I was here delivering some milk for Princess Zelda and I just….. (_He had realized what he had done_) wait what's that?... Malon told you to look for me? Oh no! She must be worried sick! I'm Malon's father Talon! Don't worry, Malon I'm coming home!"

_Talon had gotten up in a desperate rush and he ran away back to Lon Lon ranch as he was worried what kind of trouble he would be in._

_Link had looked around to see that there was a very small hole on the wall of the castle, where the stream was coming from. He airbended himself over to the whole and noticed it was too small to walk through. Link crouched down and climbed through it…._

_Link was now within the grounds of the castle courtyard. He saw every part of the castle from the courtyard and noticed guards protecting every single monument there was to protect. Link airscootered across the entire courtyard, passing each guard, hitting every one of them with an air-arrow._

_Link had reached the last monument where he took a left and entered the greatest part of it all…._

_Princess Zelda's section…._

_It was just a pure garden with Princess Zelda looking through a window…._

_Link had approached her and put his hand on her shoulder…._

_She turned around…._

"Who?... Who are you?... How did you get past the guards? Oh what's that… Is that… A Fairy?" _repeatedly asked the young princess as she noticed something familiar_

"Are you an airbender…?"

"Princess Zelda, this is the avatar. He has the ability to bend all of the elements." _Stated the chattering fairy_

"The avatar…. Then… would you happen to have the great air relic?... Do you have it?"

"Yes he does." _answered Navi_

"I knew it... Listen carefully…

I had a dream…..

In the dream, the land of Hyrule was a burning wasteland of near extinction…

But suddenly….

A divine being arose from the forest….

A glowing human…. Who had all four elements surrounding it…..

The human I had seen had used his bending powers to end the fires and recover the world to peace….

I know this is a prophecy that someone would come from the forest…

Yes i thought you might be the one…

I am sorry…. I forgot to ask…. What is your name?"

"This is Link…. The avatar" _answered Navi_

"…Link

Strange…. It sounds somehow… familiar….

Alright Link, since you are the avatar, I am going to tell you the secret of Hyrule passed down by the royal family…. Please do not tell anyone…."

"We promise…" answered Navi

"The legend goes like this….

The three goddesses hid the Triforce containing the power of the gods somewhere in Hyrule.

The power to grant the wish of the one who holds the Triforce in his hands…

If someone with a righteous heart makes a wish…. They will be granted the gift of fire and lead Hyrule to a golden age of peace and prosperity…

If someone with an evil mind makes a wish…. They will be granted the evils that lurk behind the power of fire and the world will be engulfed in flames…

That is what has been told….

So the sages of Hyrule had built the temple of time to protect the Triforce from evil ones.

That's right…. The temple of time is the one way anybody can enter the Sacred Realm from our world. The entrance is sealed with a stone wall called the door of time, which can be opened only by the divine relics of Hyrule…

You already have the air relic…

Together we can get the other two relics and enter the sacred realm….

The avatar is the only one who can draw the master sword…

The other element from my dream…. Look through this window….

That man right there…. He was the man creating all the fires in my dream, he claims allegiance to my father but I can tell he is not sincere. He has such terrifying power….

His name is Ganondrof…. He descends from the Gerudo Desert far west of here."

_Ganondorf had looked over through the window and directly glared at Link. At that time Link had a vision…._

_He saw himself in an empty room with no weapons at all, and Ganondorf entering the room. The room filled with flames around him and Link fell into the ground screaming. Ganondorf let out a maniacal laugh and produced the greatest flame he possibly could. His red flame burned through Link's body and he had died…._

_Link then came back into reality and accepted Zelda's mission of getting the relics before him. _

"There is one last thing I must teach you. The next relic in the cycle is water, which presides at Zora Domain. I see you have an ocarina…. I must teach you this song, it is my lullaby." _Zelda had said as she pulled out another ocarina_

_Zelda played the song and Link had copied it with her and he learned it._

"The Zora do not welcome outsiders besides the Royal family…. This will help prove your connection to the royal family. My attendant Impa will lead you back outside of the castle."

_Link had turned around and met a woman dressed in all blue, and she was very tall staring at Link. _

"You are the avatar, aren't you? You have a big journey ahead of you and a lot of people will interfere with your journey. My role in the Princess's dream was to help you restore balance to the world… I will get into that another time though. For right now, I am to help you leave the castle past all of these guards. Please…. Come with me…."

* * *

_Outside of the Hyrule Market, Impa had left Link and began to teach him a little bit._

"I am part of the Sheikah tribe; we are a long race of humans who have always served the royal family. We have been dedicated to preserving the use of fire-bending throughout our whole history. When the time is right, I will teach you firebending….

Over there is Zora River. The people of the river are the waterbenders known as the Zora, who protect Hyrules waters. Make your journey over there now. Good luck boy."

_Impa had thrown a Deku nut and disappeared with a flash._


	5. The Waterbending Prodigy

_Link had started to run across Hyrule field at an eager pace over to Zora River._

_However…._

_The sun was already beginning to set…._

_The moon popped up and the sky was dark, Stalchilds began to pop out of the ground in great numbers. Link had pulled out his sword and began hacking away at the horror that were Stalchilds. Link ran up to one and used a vertical slash down its body to cut through all of its bones. He turned around and horizontal slashed another one behind it, which decapitated it, falling to its doom._

_Three Stalchilds had surrounded Link so he used a spin attack to fight all of them off at once. They all died at the same time, and more kept popping out of the ground. At this time there were six Stalchilds coming after him, and Link was eager to fight. As they circled him, one Stalchild had swung away with his arms at Link's body. Link let off a sound of pain with one of the swings, then quickly slashed his sword as the other hand began to attack him. Link had then cut off the Stalchilds head with a stab attack. He turned around and back-flipped to give him some room. As the five other Stalchilds had began to pursue him in a line of attack, Link had run away to be as evasive as he could. Three of the Stalchilds had outrun him, and had him stopped in his tracks._

_At this point there was three Stalchilds on one side and two on the other. As the two on his backside attacked, Link ducked and let the Stalchilds hit their allies on the other side. Two Stalchilds fell to their death and the other one on his front side began to attack at Link. Link had side-jumped out of the way causing another one of them to die. Link then ran up to one of them and hacked his head off as the other one attacked him. Link used his shield and caused the Stalchild's own arm to ricochet back at his face and die._

_It was not over yet…_

_A giant Stalchild had popped out of the ground and it meant business._

_The Stalchild had grabbed Link by his neck and began to choke him. Link was bided and could not move until the Stalchild dropped him. Link had did a few back flips and put his weaponry away as he was now ready to use his bending. The hero we know as link had created a ball of gust in his hands and shot it at the Stalchild. The biggest challenge arose to Link though…_

_The Stalchild was an earth bender…._

_The Stalchild had bended the ground in front of him to block the air ball. He then kicked the stone he had arisen to Link at high speeds. Link had used his powered up air back flip and avoided the incoming boulder. As link was coming back to the ground, he pulled out his sword for a jump-attack a gust of wind blew out of his sword. The wind was so strong it propelled the Stalchild about seven feet where he fell into the Zora River. The Stalchild had died do to his weakness of water and sunk into the ground_

* * *

_Link had put his sword away and continued walking towards Zora Domain. He crossed the river and entered Zora Land. There he once again met Kaepora Gaebora._

"Hoot Hoot! Up here Link!" _Said the reincarnated sage_

"I see you have been told of your destiny! Your journey truly begins now!

Further down this road is the great Zora Domain. They're water-benders!

Surely one of them could teach you! The only way you can enter Zora Domain is through waterbendending or playing Zelda's Lullaby!

The Zora do not accept outsiders besides the Royal Family so you must show your connection that you're the avatar!

Do you want to hear everything i said again?"

_..._

"Unfortunately I am an air-bender so i do not know too much about water-bending...

Nevertheless, I can still teach you one powerful air-bending skill!

You can use your air bending to power your jumps!

When you are about to jump, focus hard and relax all of your fears. Courage is key to all air bending. Just jump and air will rocket from your feet! This technique will not work if you are scared or not fully courageous.

Try it now!"

_Link took a few steps back and raised his arms to be at level with his shoulders. He took a deep breathe in through his nose and began to run. As he was running, Link pushed off on one foot and felt the gust of air beneath his foot. He had caught so much wind that he began to soar through the air, jumping over the rocks in his way._

"Very good Link! You're truly a master!" _Complimented the wise owl_

"You're a smart boy! Good luck on your water-bending and finding the relic!"

_Kaepora Gaebora flew away into the sky Link slowly watched him... waiting for him to get the hell outta there._

* * *

_Once Kaepora was gone, Link journeyed his way over to Zora domain. He followed his way up the stream beside him and reached a gate. Link had used his newly learned technique to hop over the fence to the other side. The River had took a turn and there was a land bridge. Link walked across it to the other end and he met yet another enemy, an octorok._

_The octorok was a water-bender who had an ability to spit rocks at you. It had popped out of the water and spit a rock at Link, who guarded with his shield. Link had pulled out his sword and swung a gust of wind out of it at the octorok. The octorok ducked and avoided the wind. While underwater, the octorok had water bended up a wave and pushed it over at Link, who had fallen over. Link let out a scream of pain and got back up. Link put his sword and shield away, and got into stance facing sideways with one foot in front of the other and both arms out ready to air-bend. The octorok popped up and spit a rock at Link, and he lifted his front foot and pulled both arms back, preparing a large gust of wind. Link pushed forward, causing the air to blow back the rock at the octorok and kill it._

_Link continued to run up the stream until he saw a massive waterfall with two ledges leading up to it. He got on an air-scooter and raced up the top of the ledge right in front of the center of the waterfall. Link noticed a Triforce symbol on the ground and pulled out his ocarina. He played Zelda's Lullaby and the waterfall parted, reveling a large hole. Link jumped from the edge into the waterfall and found the great Zora Domain._

* * *

_Once Link had walked in, he saw that the whole domain was pure water and a small streak of land leading up to a throne room. Link walked up the edges until he reached the throne room of the Zora King, the greatest water-bender in Hyrule._

"Who dares enter my domain!" _Asked King Zora as he bended up water to attack with_

"I am Navi and I am traveling with the avatar. He is searching for the three sacred relics and he also needs to learn water-bending." _Answered the flying companion_

"I see... I am sorry to have scolded at you. Avatar I am very humble to be in your presence, but I cannot teach you water-bending. You've come at a difficult time.

A few days ago, a wicked Gerudo man had shown up here demanding that I gave them the Water Relic. I refused.

In his rage, the man had his warriors kidnap my daughter Ruto..." _Informed the master water-bender_

"I am sorry for you, King Zora, but we need that relic and Link needs a teacher!" _Insisted Navi_

"...It seems we have reached an impasse...

I'll make a deal with you.

If you can save my daughter and bring her back here you can learn water-bending and any possession that you want. Even the Water Relic." _Proposed the King_

"Deal." _gladly agreed Navi_

"They were seen heading towards Lake Hylia last time I checked. Please go find her." _Favorably asked King Zora_

* * *

_Link had returned back to Hyrule field where he was on his way to Lake Hylia. On his journey over to the lake he had battled a few enemies with no challenge whatsoever. Once Link had made it over to Lake Hylia, he was now in front of the greatest body of water in all of Hyrule. He ran over past the house to the bridge and went down it. He took a left and went to the end island that was connected to the bridge. There was a massive tree that had Ruto hanging from it and five lit torches underneath her. Three Gerudo women were controlling the scene._

"Free this girl immediately!" _insisted the white fairy_

_The Gerudos had now caught sight of Navi and Link and pulled out there spears for battle._

"You want us to free her? _(She let on a huge smile)_ You don't have to ask me again!" _Said one of the Gerudo girls._

_Link had charged up an air ball and pushed it forward to blow out the torches that were lit below Ruto._

_Two of the Gerudo woman had began to charge after Link with their spears looking like they mean business._

_Link had pulled out his sword in a backhanded motion breaking both of the women's spears. He then took a step back and put his sword away. He did his high jump technique up to the tree where Ruto was being hung and used his sword to cut her free._

"AHHHH!" _Ruto screamed until she hit the ground._

_Link had jumped down as Ruto got up. They were ready for a two on three battle._

_Link and Ruto were on one side near the end of the island while the three Gerudo women were more inland._

_Ruto bended water up from the edge and froze it into a shard. Link then air-bended the shard at the Gerudo who still had her spear and knocked her to the ground. Link then ran up to the knocked out woman and bended her into the Lake. Ruto waited for the two remaining guards to rush at her. She bended the water from the edge up again and froze the two Gerudo women in place. She let them go and they remained floating on the waters of Lake Hylia._

"Don't get too cocky filthy peasant!" _Screamed another Gerudo woman who appeared to the scene._

_She was different; she had fire insignias, a headpiece, white clothes and a forked ponytail. She also had a sword instead of the usual spear._

"How dare you set free Princess Ruto! I will never lose to you!" _She proclaimed_

_Ruto stepped back and Link pulled out his sword waiting for this fight himself._

_Both Link and the woman got into their proper stance. Link had shot an air arrow at her, she stuck out her arm and penetrated the sword with fire!_

_The woman had taken a deep breath and swung her sword forward shooting fire out of it. Link jumped and avoided the fire, doing a flip in the air. Link bended another arrow at her as he hit the ground and caused her to lose balances a slight bit._

_The woman had then used her loose foot to spin around and fire-bend at Link from her legs. Link put out his shield to block it... to find out the fire would burn his shield. The shield fell on the ground, and Link air-bended it at the woman, who broke it with her fist._

_Link had air-bended a breath in and breathed out at her, and she shielded his breath with her sword. She then ran full speed at Link swinging her sword in an underhand motion at him. As her sword approached, Link side hopped out of the way and kicked off the ground for an air-jump up the top branch of the tree._

_The woman took a few steps back and shot a fireball up at the treetop, setting it on fire. Link was hit by the fire and let off screams of pain. He fell down off of the tree and was about to hit the water. At that time, Ruto had bended up and ice platform for Link to safely land on._

_Ruto bended the ice platform forward at the woman and Link pulled out his sword, ready to hack away at her body. The woman fire-bended at the platform, causing it to shatter while it was flying through the air. Link had begun to fall off and swung his right foot through the air before he hit the ground, causing a gust of wind to hit the woman at her side. The woman was now stunned and she dropped her sword to hold her left side._

"She's vulnerable! Hit her now!" _screamed Ruto_

_Link had boosted air from behind him to gain extra speed as he ran forward and about to stab her._

_The woman had an evil glare in her eyes like she wanted this to happen._

_She shot a sneak attack fireball at Link as he was running and he fell in place, burned. Link could not move._

"Hahahaha! You pathetic fools!" _shouted the woman as she revealed her secret weapon..._

_Her sword was a chain sword..._

_She extended the chain whip part from her sword and whipped it at Rut, causing her to bleed from her left cheek. Ruto stood there motionless, and Link stood up, though weak, ready to fight. She stepped forward and let out a horizontal whip at Link. Link had seen the end of it and air-bended it the other way to swing around the woman and constrict her. With each end hitting her skin, she screamed and bled everywhere._

_Ruto then got up and water bended water to completely encompass the woman up to her neck and freeze her. She fell the ground in her ice cube, and Ruto and Link had won._

"Damn you children! Hear my words! For when I the great Orubaa captain of the Gerudos capture the avatar, I will be on a much promoted level and destroy you all!" _Swore Orubaa_

"You're search is just about over Orubaa! This is the av-" _Navi had began to say before Link hit her to the ground to shut her up_

"Next time this happens I won't hold back!" _Ruto had said as she bended Orubaa into the lake to float._

_Ruto had looked at Link giving him an affectionate smile. She walked up to his face and smiled_

_"You're a cute kid!" The princess said right before she kissed Link_

_Link screamed and fell backward._

"What's your name anyway? I'm Ruto, princess of the Zora tribe!" _Asked Ruto_

"This is Link. He is the avatar looking to master all four elements. He went to your home, Zora domain so he could learn water bending and collect the Water Relic. It is his duty." _Exclaimed Navi_

"Oh well then why di-... wait? YOU'RE the boy she was hunting down this whole time!... This isn't the place for such a conversation. Please come with me back to Zora Domain and you can explain everything there."


	6. Lord Jabu Jabu

I know this is a rather long chapter but I wanted to get this out here! I hope you enjoy it and thank you to all who have read my stories! I do not own avatar or Zelda.

* * *

_(Back at Zora Domain)_

_Link and Ruto were talking. Link was retelling his quest to Ruto and she was very intrigued._

"… That's quite a courageous story… Avatar!" _Ruto said as she was smiling at Link in a flirty way_

"Ruto… Link needs to learn water-bending! Take us to your father!" _Insisted the incessantly talking Navi_

_Ruto waterbended up a whip of water and slapped Navi with it._

"Hey! I'm serious! Stop that!" _Complained Navi_

_Navi flew a few feet away for a while. Ruto went to Link and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him._

_Link shockingly kissed her back. Link was preoccupied in thought thinking of his destiny as the avatar and if he would see Malon ever again. Link began to daydream in place…._

_Link was in Kokiri Woods. There was a crossroad of where he could walk. Each road had a door, and Link had walked into the left one. Malon was there, she walked up to Link, hugged, and kissed him. Then she disappeared and Link awoke back into reality._

_SPLASH!_

_Ruto had drenched Link with her water-bending._

"Don't you want to see my father, Link?"

_Link regained consciousness of what was around him and he nodded. Ruto and Link walked up to King Zora's throne room. On the way there, Ruto grabbed his hand and Link let go._

"Father I am ho-…."_ Ruto had stopped as she could not believe what she had seen.._

_The Zora King was on the ground…. Paralyzed…_

"Run Ruto…. Get out of here…" _Weakly spoke the fallen King_

"Fa…Father? What has hap- happened?" _Dearly asked Ruto as she began in tears_

"Ganondorf happened…."

* * *

(_Zora King's POV)_

_I was sitting there minding my own business, desperately waiting for you to come home…._

_Then he returned…_

_Ganondorf came back. I have no idea how he entered the domain but he did. He had a whole array of more ten Gerudo soldiers behind him…_

"Enough of this blackmail! Whether you want your daughter or not, you ARE giving ME the Water Relic! NOW!" _Exclaimed an irritated Ganondorf_

"You will never be given the relic! You better return my daughter or else I will destroy all of you!" _I said very pissed off_

"Grr….. Soldiers! Take him out! (_Ganondorf had walked behind his soldiers that were walking up to attack) _FIRE!"

_At the same time, all of the Gerudo soldiers took a step back and lunged forward doing a fire fist at me. I bended the water besides me, which formed a barrier from the attacks. I then split the barrier into 14 pieces and shot them all at the soldiers. I froze the water to keep them immobile and they all fell to the ground._

"I will not subject to you Ganondorf! Leave immediately and return my daughter or I will kill you on the spot!"_ I had warned Ganondorf as I froze an icicle in the air to threaten him_

"If you don't give me the Relic I will have your daughter KILLED!" _Promised the Gerudo man_

_I became furious and bended the icicle at Ganondorf who blocked it with his fist. I could not believe what I saw. I stared in awe of Ganondorf's terrifying power even if he had no bending._

"Look around Zora! You've used all of your water! You are powerless now! _(Ganon did a maniacal laugh_)You're outnumbered!"

_All of the soldiers I froze melted away their ice with their firebending. They all stood up and surrounded me. As each one got in stance to bend at me, Ganondorf walked closer toward me._

"You still won't subject to it? Well if you want to throw your life away…..

….So be it."

_Ganondorf left the room and all the women started bending at me._

"AHHHHHHHH!"

_I had screamed in pain and fell unconscious on the ground…_

_Then I woke up and saw you two…._

* * *

"I realize I made a deal with you, young avatar…

… But I am seriously damaged and can barely even move.

You'll have to get the relic on your own….

And Ruto will have to teach you water-bending. She is a true prodigy."

"REALLY? (Link's face froze) YAY!"

"Hey Link! Guess you and me are going to be spending more time together!" _Said a very anxious Ruto_

_Ruto walked forward smiling at Link, and when she got within a two-foot range of Link he pulled out his sword. Ruto backed away and apologized._

"I am so sorry father… I promise I will fight Ganondorf and beat him someday!

Come on, Link! Let's go to the fountain behind my father's thrown."

* * *

_Link and Ruto were facing each other in the water behind The King's throne. They were several feet apart and standing in martial art stances. Link was tunic-less and was just wearing some shorts he was wearing underneath. They are in water up to their knees._

"This is where I learned waterbending." _Ruto began to teach_

"The original waterbender lives in this water; he is the Great Spirit that watches over the river…

His name is Jabu Jabu. He looks just like your ordinary fish in every way, except for one. He has the water Insignia on his forehead.

Legend has it that this spirit is as old as waterbending itself. They say that when he crossed into the physical world, his spirit blessed the fish around it and they evolved into the Zora you see today. The Zora learned to control the water by watching Jabu Jabu, the spirit of water…

When I was a little girl….

I was fishing in the fountain and found Jabu Jabu, he gave me a vision…

I saw a giant fish with massive teeth, its spoke to me how. It taught me how to waterbend through the vision…"

"That's absolutely incredible Ruto! Maybe you're not what you seem at first!" _Said the flying fairy_

"Haha thank you Navi!" _Responded Ruto_

"Water isn't like air.

The Kokiri, like you, look to Farore for her courage. You gain your bending through your believe in her free spirited ways.

Waterbending is quite different. The Zora look to Nayru for her wisdom. She poured her grace onto the world and created the spirit of law…

Law…. Is the thing that makes all life possible.

Waterbending requires drawing wisdom wherever it may dwell. Just like Wisdom is a form of law in the world, so too is water. Water exists in every organism in the world. It is a law, it is wisdom.

When you draw that wisdom, you guide the water and, make it your own on the battlefield."

_Ruto bended a blob of water up into the air and made it circle her body in many different directions. She then bended it at Link and froze him to his neck. She walked up to him, kissed him, and then unfroze him._

"That is unbelievable! No wonder you are a prodigy at waterbending! You are a very wise person!" _Complimented the fairy partner_

"Now it's your turn Link! Show me what you can do!" _Said Ruto_

_Link took a step back and stood straight up tall. He leaned to his left and moved his left arm towards his left side, picking up some water. He then did the same process on the other side. He had water collected in both hands; he put it together and pushed forward. The water fell on the ground and a gust of wind came from his hands._

"… That wasn't bad." _Remarked Ruto_

"But! You're putting too much wind into it! (Ruto walked over to Link and stood behind him, grabbing his arms.) Air bending requires courage. In waterbending you GUIDE the water; you do not push it out like you just did. If you want to shoot water forward, do it like this."

_Ruto guided Link's arms around in the way he was preparing before, but this time instead of pushing them forward, she rhythmically swung both of his arms out at the same time. The water from this motion went straight forward and hit a wall with a splash. She let go of Link._

"Now you try!" _Allowed the waterbending prodigy_

_Link took a step forward, and spaced his legs apart. He rhythmically raised both arms to pull up some water, and then did a spin to carry the water with him. Once the water was fully spun, he bended it forward into a wall while swinging his arms. The water had formed a wedge shape and swiftly hit the wall, making a clash sound like that of a sword._

"You pick this up fast!"_ Ruto exclaimed_

"You already understand how to do it! (Ruto went up to Link and attempted to kiss his cheek. Link bended up some water to protect himself) nice cover. Keep this up and you will be a prodigy, like me, in no time!"

_Link smiled in excitement for he was flattered. He kept bending the water beside him over and over again to practice it, with no trouble at all._

"Very good. Now. I want you learn to the most powerful part of waterbending…"

"Don't you think that is a little fast, Ruto?" _asked Navi_

"He's ready for it! But to pull off this technique… You need the Water Relic!" _Insisted the one who learned from Jabu Jabu_

_Link and Ruto walked into the deep section of the fountain and swam across to one of the edges that had land._

"The Zora hide the relic over on this edge. This wall can be op-…. _(Ruto's jaw dropped as she saw a massive whole in the wall_)…..Ganondorf…"

_Link and Ruto ran inside the hole to find that it was completely empty. There is a pedestal for the Water Relic, but it was not there. Ruto screamed in disappointment. She grabbed Link's arm and went back outside of the cave._

_There were Gerudo women standing in a semi-circle around the entrance of the cave._

"Well well well! Princess Ruto!" _Exclaimed one of the guards_

_Link hid behind one of the boulders because he did not want his identity to be given away._

"What do you want!" _angrily asked Princess Ruto_

"You captured me once already and you stole our sacred Relic! Return it immediately or else I will beat all four of you again!"

"Oh please! Ganondorf couldn't even find the Relic so we did a little hunting and burned down the wall ourselves to get it. (_She pulled out the Relic_) You want this so bad? Why should I give it back?"

_Both sides of this fight were very pissed off and demanding to get their end of the deal. The woman who was holding the relic was beginning to put it away. As her arm was going behind her back, Ruto bended up some water from the fountain and shot it at the woman's arm and froze it. The impact caused the relic to fly out of her hand. It flew over the fountain and through all of the air until it landed in a cavern above the ground on the other end of the fountain._

"You filthy little..." _The woman had said right before she prepared a flame in her hand._

_The woman began to shoot the fire at Ruto. As the fire was going through the air, Ruto created a whip of water and caught one of the woman's legs with it. The woman tripped and fell onto her own flame, leading to her death._

_AHHHHH!_

_The woman had screamed as she was slowly being incinerated by her own flame. The other woman looked at each other and jumped back into the fountain to swim away. Ruto froze all of these women in place as they hit the water and bended them a far distance away._

_Ruto turned around at Link and smiled. She winked, then walked up to and kissed him on the cheek._

_The Relic had flown through the air and landed in the middle of the pond….._

_It had made contact with the Great Spirit, jabu jabu…._

_Link gasped as he felt a spiritual acknowledgement around him…._

SHINE!

The Water Relic as well as Jabu Jabu began to light up….

Jabu Jabu's eyes and insignia began to glow like Link does in the avatar state….

"That relic! It's reacting with Lord Jabu Jabu! There's no telling what danger may be in store for us! We must leave now!" _Insisted Ruto as she began to run back into the throne room_

_The ground began to rumble… The water was all lighten up to the point where you could not see anything…_

"Link! Let's go! We can't afford to stay here!" _Complained the fairy_

_Navi and Ruto went back into the cave that leads to the fountain as they watched from a corner. Link had stayed at his spot to see what this reaction was to be. Link walked into the shallow water to feel more of a spiritual presence. The rumbling had become a full-out quake. The water from the fountain was now making bigger waves than ever…._

_AHHH!_

_The Gerudo women screamed as their blocks of ice floated down Zora River together very quickly. Link fell down from the quaking and he screamed out in pain. He used a quick airblast to lift himself back on his feet and pulled out his sword. He stuck it into the ground to help him stay in place._

"Don't be stupid Link!"_ Screamed an irritated Ruto_

"Listen to your girlfriend Link! You have to save yours-" _Navi had said before getting hit by one of Link's air-arrows_

_The water level began to rise incredibly high…. The water was even brighter now, to the point where it was blinding…._

_As the water rose… It formed a sphere shape…._

_A blue light shot up into the sky from the water…._

_The light parted all of the clouds in the sky and created an ice-blue sky. It was so bright that none of them could see anymore and the light was now a raging beam._

_The water level rose a little higher….._

_SPLASH!_

_A huge tidal wave arose, and a colossal-size fish arose from the water._

"Could that be…. Jabu Jabu?" _asked Ruto in misbelieve_

_The fish opened its mouth very slowly and terrifying. It took a massive breathe of the physical world air and inhaled a viscous hurricane of a breath. The winds were so loud that everything from water to living organisms began to be sucked in._

_Fish, water, trees, stone, air, pillars..._

_They were all being removed from the scene as the fish sucked them in. Ruto and Navi were being sucked in at incredibly high speeds…._

_Ruto grabbed onto a stone of the cave with one arm and held onto Navi with the other._

"LINK! Help us! DO SOMETHING!" _Shouted the peril Navi_

_Link bended an airblast at the fish, and it passed right over it, doing absolutely nothing to it._

"Uhhh…. I CAN'T HOLD ON ANY LONGER!" _Screamed Ruto_

_Ruto's hand began to slip from the stone and she moved closer towards the fish's mouth. She let go of Navi, which caused her to fly straight into Jabu Jabu's mouth._

"Navi! NOOOO!" _Screamed Ruto as she grabbed onto the stone with her other arm_

_At this point, all of the fish in the rover were inside of the giant fish. Link took his hands off of the sword and attempted to waterbend the Fish away. His waterbending was way too puny to do anything….._

_But Link had a vision….._

_He saw the fish…. It was completely transparent….. And on the inside he saw Jabu Jabu, the great fish that watches over Zora River… Inside of the new giant Jabu Jabu was the Water Relic….._

_Link came back into reality and looked around as he was trying to think over what to do. Link nodded to himself…. As he saw Ruto being sucked into Jabu Jabu while she screamed. Link took a step back out of the water and put his left foot back. He then did a running jump and used airbending to propel himself off of the land, into the range of Jabu Jabu's breath. Link Created and airball around him as he got sucked into Jabu Jabu's mouth, ready for whatever may happen to him…._

* * *

_Link was unconscious for a while. He awoke again inside Jabu Jabu's mouth, which was now closed. This Great Spirit had many creatures infesting it, and certainly was no ordinary fish. Link noticed Jabu Jabu's massive teeth behind him, and then noticed that Navi was missing. Ruto and Navi were both gone, he was alone. The worst part was…._

_His sword was gone…_

_Link now had no weaponry at all, just his bending that he had to rely on. He walked forward down the inside of Jabu Jabu's mouth and came across two octoroks in the water to attack him. Both octoroks spit a rock at Link simultaneously. Link did his bending to =create a wind to blow it back…. And found that it was impossible to airbend inside Jabu Jabu since all of the air is inhaled. Link took the hit from both rocks and fell on the ground in pain. Link awaited for one of the octoroks to spit another rock and bended the water it was in to a counter-clockwise current. The twisting of the water caused the octorok on the left to change direction and spit at the other one. The right octorok then died, and Link bended water from his spot in a whip to kill the other one._

_Link then came to another problem where the door in front of him was completely locked shut. Link saw a switch on the roof of Jabu Jabu's mouth where he could unlock the door, and tried bending up water to hit it. It was too high to bend at, so Link bended up a ball of water from the pool the octoroks were in and thinned it out. It became a long, thin strip and Link slightly whipped it at the switch. The switch locked in place and the door unlocked. Link went through the door and came into a very tall and circular room. There was a small passage leading to a door on the other side, so Link followed it through over to that door and opened it._

_Inside, there were holes all over the ground, and princess Ruto was standing next to one of them on the right pouting at Link. He walked up to her with a mild and enduring expression for what he might hear._

"You inconsiderate jerk! How dare you just stay like that and leave me and Navi to be sucked in! You could've done something and saved us both! I wouldn't be in thi-….." _Started Ruto until she came to a realization_

"Wait…. You're in here too….. Which means….. You couldn't have saved us…"

Ruto put her arm on the back of her head and she began to blush as she laughed at herself.

"Hey wait…. Wheres your sword? Wheres Navi?"

"I think it really is just me and you alone in here!"

_Link bended up some water on the ground to whip Ruto across the face_.

"I understand you don't quite have the same feelings for me, but we must help each other. Since it is YOUR fault we are in here, you must carry me!" Insisted Ruto

_Link slapped his forehead in disgust and stood there motionless. Link then agreed and picked Ruto up and had her sitting on his shoulders. Link ran with her on his back and avoided all of the wholes so that they could get to the door on the other end._

_Inside the next room there was a crossroad that split into three main parts. Link put Ruto down and they looked at each other thinking of what they would do._

"You go the right; I'll take this left road." _Ordered Ruto_

_Link nodded and took a right. From there the hallway split into two parts which both had a door. He recognized it as a relation to the daydream he had earlier and he thought of Malon. Link stood there infatuated in how much he missed the girl. He took the door on the left and went inside._

_In that room was a large and open space filled with absolutely nothing…._

_Then…._

_Four jellyfish creatures came out of the walls! These jellyfish were electrical waterbenders! Three of the jellyfish all joined forces while the other one went straight for Link. It waterbended some of the water on the ground in a whip shape and began to whip Link repeatedly. Link took a step back and moved his arms in opposite directions to part the water. The water went behind Link's back and formed it into a large ball shape, shooting it at the jellyfish. The jellyfish fell on the ground and died, ad the other three charges after Link. One of the three jellyfish waterbended a strip of water into a whip and wrapped Link in it. Link screamed as the water grasped him, and one of the other jellyfish sparked the strip of water to electrocute Link. Link screamed as he fell to the ground and felt unbearably weak. Link slipped out of the grasp from the waterbending and did a backwards somersault to get some distance. Link attempted to waterbend…. But found that the electricity had taken his bending away!_

_Link had absolutely no weaponry….._

_Link was still not ready to give up though. The three jellyfish surrounded him and Link crouched down on his feet with his heels in the air. He crossed his arms, waiting for the jellyfish to come at him. The three jellyfish prepared an electric tentacle each and came at Link, who rolled away from it all. The jellyfish crashed and shocked each other, killing them._

_Link stood up and stretched his body out, and he looked up at the ceiling…. From the ceiling, a small hole had formed…. And Link's sword fell from it! Link picked up his sword and swungf around with it a bit. Link was over his slight electric shock and regained his bending abilities. The wall had formed to show an in scripted message….._

"**He has an edge of wisdom can cause it to return to him…."**

_Below the inscription was a demonstration of a Zora waterbending. It showed the Zora forming water into a jointed wedge shape, and shooting it so that it came back to the Zora….._

_Link understood the inscription and a took a step back. He took a deep breath faced sideways. He took a step forward and twisted his hind foot, while pulling one arm back. Water rose up to Link, andhe pulled out his sword to bend the water with. Link slid his sword outward to push the water forward, and it flew in a direction that caused the water to come back to Link. Link had learned the art of the boomerang._

* * *

_Link left the room and went back to where he and Ruto had split up. Ruto was still missing though, so he followed her path and footprints, and then entered through the door she went through._

_There was a massive tentacle hanging from the ceiling…. And Ruto was wrapped up in it._

"Link! Get out of here! Now!" _Warned the aquatic human_

_The tentacle swung back, bending water with it, and then came rushing at Link full power. The tentacle had bended a massive force of water at Link, who had avoided it. As the water came to Link, he shifted himself to his side and did a back flip. As he was about to hit the ground, he pulled out his sword and boomeranged the water and the tentacle, which destroyed it. Ruto fell from the tentacles grasp to the ground and ran up to Link._

"My hero! 3" _Ruto said as she kissed Link_

"Come on! That path down the center is promising!" _Insisted Ruto as they ran out of the room._

_They went back to where they had split up and followed the middle passage this time. They broke open the door together with their bending_

"….It's empty! Let's go back!"

_Link and Ruto left the room and went back the opposite way of the path towards Jabu Jabu's mouth. They came back into the large circular room again, and saw the new passageway on the other end from the ledge. Ruto bended the water into a platform and froze it._

"Hop on Link!"

_They hopped on the platform and she bended it to the other end of the room where there was a locked door with a switch. Link lifted her up and jumped on top of the switch, which had opened it up no problem._

_To their surprise the next room was empty…_

_Except…_

"THE RELIC!" _screeched Ruto as she saw the relic high on the platform in the room. Ruto bended herself up on top of the platform and picked up the Relic._

_Ruto felt the ground rumbling…. As the platform she was standing on rose to a room above…._

_Link stood there in confusion…. And the platform came down again…. To reveal a massive Octorok with large armor!_

_Link pulled out his sword, as he noticed this was no ordinary enemy. …_

_The Octorok spit a massive rock at Link, and Link jumped away to avoid all of it. The Octorok was a waterbender, and bended up all the water on the ground into one ball, catching Link in the middle of all of it._

_Link was in the bubble and bended out some of the water at the octorok, which had done absolutely nothing…_

_The octorok pushed the water bubble at the wall and Link fell to the ground. Link bended up some of the splashed water and used his sword to bend it out at him. The water from the boomerang technique did nothing against his massive armor…._

_The octorok then used waterbending to propel his massive body at Link to slam him. At this point Link thought that he was done, so he put his sword in front of him for defense and hoped for the best…._

_As it rushed towards link…. He took a step back and rushed toward the octorok hoping for the best…_

_To Link's surprise….._

_He could airbend again! Since they were now in the inner sections of Jabu Jabu. Link used his bending to propel his feet and push a massive wind into the octorok, which made him collide with the wall._

_Link noticed that the octorok had chipped off some armor from this. He repeated this process to get the octorok into the walls until he was defenseless. The octorok was now without armor and was ready to defeat Link. Link had used his airbending to power his feet and he began to run…._

_He ran all around the the octorok repeatedly, causing a twister to form in the room around the octorok. The twister was now finished, and Link focused on the energy from the wind. Link then bended the tornado away and the octorok had body parts spin off in many different directions. The octorok had been corrupted and died in his place._

_Link put his sword away and the door next to this room had unlocked. Link entered it for what would be a new fight…._

_As soon as link entered…. The door behind him shut and locked._

_A massive Organism arose from the ground of this massive room….._

_It had many jellyfish attached to it….._

_It began to spin as its tentacles were generating electricity!_

_Link pulled out his sword and bended some water up so he could use his boomerang technique. He shot each of the boomerang forms he made at the tentacles of the monster connected to the roof. They dropped and it was now immobile. All nine jellyfish came off of the massive Barinade and came after Link. Link used his airbending to bend the jellyfish into each other and kill them all. Link then noticed the Barinade spinning since its tentacles were attaching to the roof. Link used his water to bend at the now vulnerable Barinade and send it to its grave…._

_The Barinade had died and fell to the ground and burned up…._

_Out of it…. Navi and the Water Relic had come out._

_The door behind Link unlocked and Ruto had come in._

"Link! Navi! You're both safe!" _excitedly shouted Ruto as she ran to Link and hugged him._

"Link… Thank you… I have never been so scared in my life! Both of you are great! Come on now! Let's get out of here."

_ All of them went into the blue shining light and escaped to the outside of Lord Jabu Jabu…_

_Outside…._

_Now that the Relic was in Link's hands, Jabu Jabu was undergoing another strange reaction…_

_The quaking had stopped…._

_The Bright light had faded…._

_The water returned to normal…_

_And Jabu Jabu returned to normal size fish._

"Thank you Link!" _Thanked Ruto_

"Because of you, we safely made it out of that!

….Come now Link! Let's go back to my father!"

_Back in the Throne room…._

_The king was back on his throne again and almost in full recovery_

"Thank you for saving my daughter avatar! You really pulled through!" _Complimented King Zora_

"It was nice to meet both of you!" _exclaimed Navi_

"Link, I know you're not quite a master at waterbending yet…. But you have already mastered so much! You are very good! Keep training and I know that someday you will be better than I am…. Or even my father!

….. Keep the Relic that you got Link! My mother told me to only give that my future husband…..

So call it the Zora engagement ring!

I know I said I'd teach you more…. But you must be moving on.

You will learn it on your journey!"

"Ruto you are so kind! It has been an honor to know you!" _Remarked Navi_

"Take care Link and Navi!" _said Ruto_

"I will never forget either of you!"

"Especially our future… Link!"

_Navi and Link left the Domain as Ruto waved goodbye. Link nearly gagged at what Ruto had said to him._

_Link walked outside Zora domain and could not believe what he just saw…_

_A massive Fire….._


	7. Avatars and Ancestors

_Fire…._

_A raging fire was burning up the flesh of active volcano…_

_As Link exited Zora River, he was in hyrule field to see the fire rage atop the mountain. Link stared in adulterated horror as the red hot flames warmed his face._

"Link… You don't think that Ganondorf…" _Asked Navi as she paused in horror_

_Behind them, there was Talon from Lon Lon ranch walking back from the Hyrule Market. He caught sight of Link and walked over._

"Why howdy boy! How's it going, Link! "Said_ a happy Talon_

"Talon! How are you so happy with the whole death mountain being burned up by Gerudo soldiers?" _Shrieked Navi_

"What are you talking about, Fairy! It IS a volcano after all! It could just be an eruption! Even if it weren't, the gorons would have no problem with it."_ Insisted Talon_

"Now I better get back to the ranch!" _Said Talon as he ran back to Lon Lon Ranch_

_Link looked up at Lon Lon Ranch, as he wanted to go visit Malon, while Navi was focused on the fire. In the end of the destination dispute, they went to Lon Lon Ranch._

_As Link walked in, he walked through the barns and mad himself over to the all-natural horse wring._

_He walked in the ring, and all the horses had gone completely silent. Link stood still and gazed at the beautiful Malon at the other end of the wring, facing the other way singing a melody._

_Malon turned around and saw Link, she blushed as her excitement raised and heart beat sped up. She stood motionless for a moment, but then abruptly ran over to him. They embraced for a few seconds as she rest her head on his shoulder._

_He petted her head, striking his fingers through her lavishing red hair. She lifter her head up, still embraced with Link and staring into his blue eyes. They both leaned over and kissed for the first time…Link and Malon were both extremely happy as their hearts raced for each other. Malon grew a large grin on her face._

"Ohh Link! You it's so good to see you again! I missed you so much!"_ Sweetly said Malon as she began to cry in happiness. _

_They both let go of each other and looked into each other's eyes._

"Come on Link! Come walk around the ranch with me!" _Suggested the red-haired girl_

_Malon and Link were walking around the outside of the horse wring, holding hands, as the they watched the sun set in front of them. _

"You have no idea how much I missed you Link! I miss being around you!"_ Malon said as she turned to Link's side and kissed his cheek_

_Malon walked in front of Link attempting to kiss him again and Link was going to…. But then he caught site…_

_Death Mountain still in fire…_

_Link turned away from Malon and looked at the ground pondering over what he was to do. Malon grabbed the bottom of his chin and moved his head towards her face._

"… I think I know what the problem is… Death Mountain up there…."_ Malon guessed as she walked a few feet forward, toward the Mountain_

_Malon looked up at the mountain as it was, terrifying as such_

"You're worried, aren't you? That death mountain is ablaze…. I can see why….

You are a caring and sensitive soul, Link… (Link began to blush)

You do the right thing in the world…. You help people….

… But there is nothing to be afraid of right now…

The Gorons are adapting to the fires of Death Mountain… They are used to that kind of extreme heat…. That's their way of life…"

_Link began to be relieved of his stress as he walked over to Malon and put his hand on her shoulder. She began to let out a flirty laugh as she blushed. The sun was now set and the moon was out…She looked back at Link and began to kiss him passionately on lips….._

_But then….._

_BOOM! _

_They heard a massive explosion come from Death Mountain…. _

_The fires were now hell…._

_The steam was like crazy…_

_The air around it was now polluted…._

_Link and Malon stepped back and looked at the monstrosity that was Death Mountain._

"Maybe I was wrong…. Go Link! Do whatever you can!"_ Malon had said as she seemed sad_

_Link took a few steps back and prepared a gust of air in his hands. He ran and did an air jump over one of the gates of the ranch. As he looked back at Malon, he saw her cry as she was sad to see Link go…_

_Link was jumping around towards Death Mountain and came to the staircase that leads up. Link took a deep breath and air scootered himself up the steps to the gate of Kakiriko village. A guard was standing at the gate and stopped Link from entering._

"_How many problems do you have child! We are rounding up for evacuation here! Why did you come to a burning mountain!" Angrily interrogated the guard_

"This is the avatar! He has come to try to stop the fire at Death Mountain!" _Answered Navi_

_The guard stood paused as the trembling of the whole landscape grew._

"That's hilarious. Now leave! Get outta here! This is no place for children!"_ Screamed the guard_

"But we were sent by Princess Zel-"Said_ Navi as she was cut off_

"GO! FORGO THIS TOWN OF YOUR GAME NOW!

This is a new town and the people here need to escape! Impa needs her time to gath-"

_The guard stopped as she was cut off by Navi._

"We know Impa! She taught Link here the melody of the royal family!"

"….. I won't subject to your childish games any longer! Fine! Go ahead in and die if you want!" _Remarked the guard with a monotone_

"Where is Impa? We need to see her!"_ Asked Navi_

"Keep going forward, take a right and then go straight. She is in the graveyard….. AVATAR! HAHAHA" _Instructed the guard who thought this was merely a game_

_Link Air scootered past the gate into the new Town and saw all the families and people who lived in it…_

_They were cold…_

_They were hopeless…._

_They were struggling to survive….._

_Link got off of the scooter and walked slowly to the graveyard while hearing in all of these people's conversations about how they were doomed. He walked through the crowd of evacuees and walked over to the graveyard._

_Link entered the graveyard and it began to rain in this horrible night, the ground was still trembling through all of this. The best source of light was the fire atop Death Mountain._

_There were rows and columns of graves on these hills…. With one large one in the middle, towards the end of the graveyard….._

_Impa was facing the large grave kneeling towards it, looking at the ground….._

_Link walked up behind her and Impa could feel his presence and stood up, still facing the grave._

"It is good for you to have come Link…. Welcome to my home…."_ Greeted Impa_

"How did you know it was us? What is going on Impa?"_ Asked the curious fairy_

"I can tell by the way you walked up here….

This town… Was once the home to the Sheikah, the servants of the Royal Family and the keepers of fire's origin….

When Princess Zelda predicted in her dream that the world would face dark times…. I opened this Town to everyone so that people could be safe….

Unfortunately it was ill timing….

Recently… Death Mountain has been under extreme abnormal activity….

Death Mountain is the natural image of the Gorons… The rock people who live on the mountain….

The Fire and Earth spirits both reside inside Death Mountain…..

Though it is all Earth…. Fire is still stronger there due to its climate and spiritual atmosphere….

Both Earth and Fire elements are stronger on the Mountain….."

_Impa turned around and looked directly into Link's eyes._

"The balance has been upset…. You must go up there and find out what is going on up there. You must restore the balance of Earth and Fire in this area.

If you do not…. The results could be catastrophic….."

_Link's eyes opened up as he noticed that the tomb in back of Impa belongs to the royal family. Impa sidestepped as she noticed a reaction within Link._

"This tomb is the Royal Family….

These are the rulers of Hyrule for many years….

I was giving thanks to the spirits of Life and Death as the fate of the world looks dimmer everyday…. The inscribed man on the tomb is the King of Hyrule, the first one….

He was the first human avatar ever…."

_Link stared into the eyes of the image of the first King as he noticed something familiar about it…. It was then that Link's avatar side reacted with the image…._

_The image and Link's eyes began to light up and glow….._

_Link looked at his body to see what was happening. The Tremble beneath them turned into a full out quake and a light fell from the sky…._

_The light parted the dark, polluted clouds and landed on the Tomb…._

_Link had a vision as his eyes were glued the bright yellow light…._

_He saw the First King of Hyrule…_

_The avatar…_

"I know who you are"_ Insisted the King_

_The king had a massively deep voice, he had a very deep voice and full-out beard, and he wore a yellow robe._

"You have an ocarina. With it you can call upon the sun to call for its power. Play these notes…."

_He pulled out a Harp and began to play the notes on it._

_Link played the same notes as the harp on his ocarina, and in his vision he saw a great light began to shine._

"You did it….

This is called the Sun's song….

Enter my grave at the time of Day…"

_The King vanished in front of Link's eyes and he came rushing back into reality. _

_Link was shining yellow all over his body… and his eyes were still glowing. He stood still and the light began to leave his body into the air…._

_The clouds… Parted to bright sky_

_The trembling…. Settled down_

_The Sun… Arose to a new, shining day…._

_The Grave in front of Link was completely destroyed and there was a small hole. He fell inside of it and entered an underground chamber. The room was empty, except for a small chest in the center. Link walked over to it and opened it up and found a new shield!_

_Link equipped it on his back and looked at his new and improved weaponry. A voice inside of his head had spoke to him._

"This shield belonged to me when I was the avatar…. Use it and you can safely scale Death Mountain…"

_Link could tell it was the King and exited the cave. _

_Link exited the graveyard and saw that the new shining day had upped the spirits of the people who lived there. The crowds of people were cheering as they welcomed the avatar back. The guard from the gate had walked over to him, and knelt down on one knee_

"I owe you an apology young avatar! I'm sorry I did believe in your quest. The town of Kakiriko is extremely grateful for your efforts to come here….. Even better…. You gave us all hope. "

_Link gave a quick bow to show appreciation for the guard's praise. He walked back into the center of the crowd where Impa was standing now. _

"Link you are now allowed to enter the upper gate into Death Mountain. The fire is still just as dangerous… We must continue the evacuation. Please go discover what is going on."_ Impa had said with great wisdom_

_Link and Impa bowed to each other, and they went their separate ways. The crowd followed Impa out of Kakiriko village and Link went up to the upper gate, Into the Death Mountain Trail…._

_The whole trail was filled with Gerudo soldiers who were fire bending at the ground._

"Link! This is too dangerous! Maybe we should turn around!"_ Shrieked Navi_

_Link hid behind the corner of a wall and watched the soldiers for a while, but then looked up at the fires of Death Mountain. He knew it was not time to give up at the time of need for everybody._

_From the corner, Link shot an air arrow at a few of the soldiers, knocking them unconscious. Link ran full speed up the trail past all the knocked out soldiers, and came to a now flat area where there was intersection. There was a hill that lead up to the Massive Fire, and a trail that went straight to a dead end._

_Link stuttered in decision for a while, constantly turning to each trail to see which one made more sense. He saw the Soldiers he knocked out beginning to rise again so he gathered some air at his feet and propelled himself to the large dead end… But it wasn't a dead end…._

_At the wall of the dead end, there was a panel below Link, it has the triforce symbol on it. Link pulled out the ocarina and played Zelda's lullaby. The all stone wall came crashing down and revealed a massive hole. Link went inside, and the wall suddenly fixed beyond Link's control, as he was dumbfounded._

_Link was now in a large, all Earth civilization. It was shaped like a crater, with a small floating island in the middle held by rope. _

_There were very few gorons in this area, but there were none outside so it was a good site. As Link walked down into the crater, a goron approached him, terrified._

"Ahhh! Outsider! EVERYBODY COME QUICK!"_ The goron had said as he shivered in fear, covering his eyes with his hands_

_A few gorons had Earth Bended their way up to Link and surrounded him, they were extremely angry. One of the gorons lifted up a boulder that he bended and held it over his head._

"What business do you have here outsider?"_ Asked the goron with the boulder_

"Please don't hurt us! We come in peace!"_ Pleaded Navi_

"Like I believe that!" _Snorted the goron back_

"How do we know you aren't Gerudo spies?"_ demanded the now furious goron_

"Please, sir! I am traveling with the avatar here! He is here to help you! We were sent by Princess Zelda to save hyrule! It is the avatar's duty to keep balance in the world! Impa of the Sheikah sent us up here to restore balance!" _Informed Navi_

_The goron now grew outraged at the claims Navi was making. All the gorons lifted up boulders to crush them with, and they started to react in fear._

"Impa of the Sheikah is a Fire Bender! You are an enemy! We deem you guilty!...

Detain them NOW!"_ ordered the goron_

_The gorons used their boulders to bend a brace around Link and carry him around. They walked down to the bottom floor and went up to a closed door where a triforce panel was on the ground. The goron released Link and laughed._

"So you're a connection the royal family? Then play the song to open this door." _Demanded the goron as he thought he had Link in a pickle_

_Link pulled out the ocarina and played Zelda's Lullaby so he could open the door. When the door opened, the goron's jaw dropped and he was now dumbfounded at what just happened._

_Link walked inside and entered a lone room with a statue, two torches, and a slightly different goron standing in front of the statue._

_The goron looked at Link and began to get very angry._

"THIS is the messenger sent by the Royal Family? How I could I be betrayed by the King, my sworn brother!"

_Navi flew into the room and flew at Link's side._

"This is Link, the avatar!"_ Stated the fairy_

"Are you the one who rules this land? If you are then we desperately need to talk to you."

_The goron now grew furious, and he shut the door that they just opened._

"Can you really not think of any better excuse?"_ Bitterly said the stone creature_

"Look! We were sent b-"_ Navi said as she was cut off_

"You were sent by Ganondorf to spy on us!"_ Insisted the goron_

"Ughh… we alr-_" Navi (once again) was cut off_

"Already lead an invasion to us is what you're saying!"

_The goron bended Link into the wall and trapped him in stone up to his neck. He lifted up a large boulder to hold to Link's face and crush him. Link eyes met the statue that was behind the goron before, and they began to light up. Brown smoke came rushing towards Link as he mysteriously began to set free from the wall. Smoke filled the room at high speeds, and then it all rushed out and disappeared._

_Link was not himself, the goron on the statue came into being looked very angrily at the goron, who was now shaking in fear._

"You think I would invade our people?" _Asked the new goron_

"A-A-Avatar Darunia….. I did not mean that I only meant th-"_ Said the goron who was now shaking_

"Link is the avatar. How dare you do not except him as if he were a goron. He is the reincarnation of me, a goron, and your great great grandfather. He has come for several reasons, and you must listen up, or else I could DESTROY you on the spot!"_ Exclaimed Darunia_

"I-I-I I accept…."_ Said the goron in fear_

_Smoke surrounded Darunia and he disappeared as the smoke revealed Link at his regular form again. Link passed out for a second and stood back up again. The goron knelt on one knee to Link and thanked him._

"I am terribly sorry I did not believe you avatar… Times have been so hard that it felt impossible to believe you. Please tell me what it is you need, and I, The Great Darunia, will try to get it."

"You're name is Darunia too?"_ Asked Navi_

"Yes it is. Avatar Darunia was my great great grandfather, his name was continued on for his great achievements. His throne was passed down to me, Chief Darunia V." _Informed the Earth Chief_

"Listen to us Darunia, Link is the avatar, and therefore, he needs to learn Earth Bending. Also, we are trying to protect the world and the triforce from evil, so we need the Earth Relic."_ Asked the white bitch_

"Hmm… Avatar Darunia was given the Earth Relic while he was in the spirit world at one point…. He passed it down to my family telling us to protect it from everything at all costs….. I would…. But I don't know if I should….. Ganondorf came here looking for it, so they would gun you down….

I'll make a deal with you…. I'll gladly teach you Earth bending….

But to receive the Relic, you must prove you're worthy and defeat the Gerudo's."

"Can I just ask what exactly is going on here with Gerudos?"_ Asked Navi_

"Ganondorf came here demanding the Relic, and I refused to give it to him. A few days later a fierce Lady from the Gerudo Tribe with white clothes came and invaded our home with a massive invasion force….

We fought back…. And gorons have a resistance to fire…..

But there were too many to fight…..

They started taking our entire people captive, and took them somewhere…..

There they are being used as slaves to rise up monsters used for war…..

I and the remaining Gorons are hiding here in the once great Goron City. This was our home…

Recently though we've been using it as a hideout for the goron resistance."

"We can gladly take them on!"_ Insisted Navi_

"That's really good! I am truly grateful!"_ Happily said Darunia_

"Here! Let's go inside the Volcano and you can learn Earth Bending there!"

_Darunia Earth Bended the stone of Avatar Darunia out of the way and revealed another massive hole…._

_Three Gerudo soldiers walked into the room and Looked Directly at Link. Orubaa walked in behind them from the statue and came in as well. Darunia looked fiercely at Link and began to speak._

"YOU'RE the Avatar! A mere CHILD? Well that doesn't matter now….

You will pay for what you and that Zora girl did at Lake Hylia!"


	8. DeathMountain Part One: Dodongo's Cavern

_**This chapter was originally one large one but I had to split it into two parts. Thank you to veryone who reads!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or Avatar in any way. I am just a huge fan of both.**_

**__****_

* * *

_**

_Link slowly opened his eyes, and let out a huge yawn. He kept blinking as he was trying to improve his eye sight. When he got up and looked around he was caught off guard as to what has happened. He was in a cave surrounded on all four sides by stone walls, with Darunia sitting next to him all scarred. Navi was not with him now._

"Link you are finally awake! Are you okay?" _asked Darunia with a weak tone_

_Link nodded to the question as a million more questions arose in his mind._

"They beat us, Link….

Orubaa and her warriors overpowered us two and knocked us unconscious. They then threw us in here for the time being.

I recognize where we are though. We are in the entrance to Dodongo's cavern, only now the exits are completely blocked off by stone walls.

I think now would be a good time for you to learn Earth bending, Link."

_Link got up and smiled as he was eager to learn yet another element. Darunia let out a roar as he bended down a boulder from the stone ceiling._

"Let's start with the basics." _Recommended Darunia who was ready to teach_

"Earth bending is a stubborn element. You must find your true inner strength in order to move the Earth…

Air benders rely on courage from Farore, and water benders rely on wisdom from Nauru.

Earth…. Uses a pure form of power from Din.

Din was the original Earth bender…. She cultivated the lands of the Earth into the masses you see now.

When you draw Din's power, you experience the might she had.

You must face the form of Earth that you are bending dead on if you wish to control it. It is a tough element to bend, and to do it you need to be like a rock itself and hit it dead on!"

_Darunia stepped to the side of the rock and punched it at full force, causing it to move into the wall and crumble._

"Get it? Now you try it!" _Said Darunia as he bended yet another boulder from the ceiling_

_Link took a step forward and tried to imitate what Darunia did. Link instead though ended up air bending into the rock and propelling himself into the wall behind him. Link screamed in pain and fell to the ground._

_Darunia cross his arms and nodded disappointedly from left to right._

"I was afraid this might happen...

You were raised as an air bender...

So Earth is going to be your opposite.

It is hard, but remember that courage and power aren't quite the same thing...

Air benders are courageous, and therefore they also know when the courageous thing to do is to flee...

Earth benders are full power though, so we face our problems head on.

We never retreat... We wait and listen... Then we strike when it is the right moment."

_Darunia bended rock in front of him into two separate pieces and sent them off in opposite directions. The collision of them both wrecked the stone walls and revealed holes in both. On the left of Link was the outside of Death Mountain._

"We must split up now Link. I have to help my people! You must fulfill our deal and destroy the monsters in here! I know you can do it, keep in mind what I have mentioned about bending young avatar, you can get it." _Darunia said as he hopped on a rock he elevated and bended away_

_

* * *

_

__

_Link walked in the other hole into Dodongo's cavern, and saw most of it destroyed by the Gerudo._

_As he was thinking over Darunia's words, Link tried doing his earth bending once again. Link took a step back and tried using his arms to lift a rock from the ground, and ended up shooting himself five feet in the air by wind power. Link hit the ground on his stomach and let out screams of pain as he failed his earth bending._

_After he got up, he jumped over the stone pillar with his air jump and landed on the center platform where a beamos was placed. The beamos saw Link and shot fire out of its eye at him. Link sidestepped and made an air ball to defend himself. Exploding in his face, the air ball sent Link back about 7 feet, causing him to fall off the platform and towards the lava. Link prepared an air ball to protect him and hover over the lava, where he could ride to safety on the land. Link was breathing heavy from fear and then he heard a voice._

"It's tough isn't it, Link?" _asked Navi who had flown into the cave_

_Link slapped his forehead as he dreaded Navi's return._

"You're an air bender Link; naturally earth bending is not going to come easy to you. Keep practicing though; I know you can do it. Sorry I flew away earlier, it was too dangerous and I shouldn't have left you two behind."

_Link smiled and forgave Navi; she was now traveling with him again._

_The avatar bended himself up to the top of the stone path that lead to the pillar once again and used his air jumps to approach the beamos once more and bend at its eye. The beamos's eye shut, allowing Link to blow it away into the stone wall and crash. Link took a right and followed down that path until he reached a stone door._

"It's blocked by stone... Try your bending now!" _insisted the fairy_

_Link began to get into stance to bend the ground, but then heard a walking noise from the entrance..._

"Come on move it Earth Scum!"

_A gerudo woman had just walked in with two Goron chained with their arms behind their back. She held a flame in her hand, threatening the Gorons that she had in her control._

"Alright rock trash! Bend the ground!" _commanded the woman_

_As they walked closer, Link hid behind one of the corner walls and watched from the edge, his body twisted. Link saw the gravely depressed Gorons bending the pillars up, allowing the woman to cross over to the middle platform. The Gorons then bended down the stone mouth to the Dodongo and she entered, with the mouth closing behind her._

"Did you see that, Link? That's where the Goron are being taken! Now we only have to perfect your bending! Try it!" _encouraged Navi_

_Link went over to the center platform and tried earth bending once again. As his arm moved forward, Link raced backward and hit a wall as he screamed._

"...There has to be another way...

Let's explore the dungeon and see what else we can do!"

* * *

_Link hopped over to the left side of the platform and headed towards the stone wall on the side. He then swung his arms around in a cycling motion, preparing the biggest gust of wind that he could. Once the winds hit high speeds, Link blasted it at the stone wall and caused it to slowly crumble and reveal a large hole. Link was propelled back to the wall of the other end of the room in force, but still opened the path._

_He rushed through it with his air scooter and came to an empty room that was extremely tall and had a deck far above Link's head. There was an inscription on the wall…._

**He who has the ability to bend power has the ability to control the shape of the world….**

_Below the inscription showed a Goron. It showed him focusing power through his arms and bending a stone staircase out of the wall. The Goron took a step back and pulled his arms to him to create the staircase._

_Link took a deep breath and tried to imitate the Goron's actions. He stuck his arms out, straight as a crisp French-fry. Link then raised his arms up, while keeping his wrists loose to drop. Link shot up extremely high in the air up to air with a scream, and without any earth…._

_As he was falling down he landed on the deck above that he was trying to reach. The deck went uphill, with a turn at each corner, and Link scootered his way up. He went through at the top and came into a room with four statues surrounding a panel with a switch. There were two buckets of water at the side of the door across from him. The door across was completely shut off by metal bars. Link tried pushing the statues out of the way to climb up a ladder, but the statues attacked him back!_

_As one of the statues came jumping towards Link as he bended the water from the buckets into a ring shape around him. The statue jumped into the ring of water, and Link immediately water whipped him, and caused it to explode. Link ducked at the last second and his new shield took all the damage for him. Link climbed the ladder and jumped on top of the switch to open the barred door in front of him. He jumped down and went through to the next room, where he was surrounded by massively high pillars._

_Link used his air bending to hop off of the pillars to the other side of the room where there was a long hallway. He bended a few baby Dodongos away on his way and came into a massive room with a lava floor and rock panels. The other door on the other end of the room was full of trouble…._

* * *

_In front of it were a gerudo warrior and three chained Gorons._

"Hey! Who let a kid in here!" _screamed the Gerudo Warrior_

_Link pulled out his sword, for now he was ready for a battle with a human. The warrior pulled out her spear and pointed it at Link who was eying her down._

"Now you wi-…. Wait! This is the perfect time to test our new weapons!"

_Navi flew in front of Link feeling bold, as the woman had a surprised look on her face._

"What are you doing? Release the Gorons you enslaved immediately!"

"Foolish fairy and child! The Goron have raised this weapon for us!"

_The woman used a key to open up the locked door and entered inside, it closed, locked behind her._

_Two giant Lizalfos fell from the ceiling with knives in their hands, ready to battle Link…_

_With one on each platform on the sides of Link, each Lizalfos contained a flame in their hand. Link slowly looked around at both of them waiting and listening before he would strike, as the Lizalfos were doing the exact same thing._

_Suddenly…._

_The Lizalfos on the left did a fire fist at Link, who protected by spinning and absorbing the hit on his shield. Link blew a gust of wind from his word into the Lizalfos that just attacked him, and it parted the wind with its knife. The Lizalfos jumped in the air and fire fisted at Link at an angle pointing down. Link bended a wind that caused the fire to not only deflect, but hit the other Lizalfos on the platform. The Lizalfos that was hit reacted in pain, and then jumped towards Link on his platform. It bended fire from its knife and repeatedly kept slashing at Link. Link avoided each slash with a side hop as best as he could. The Lizalfos then swung its tail at Link with a large flame at the end, while the other on did a fire slash at Link. As all of this was going down, Link waited and listened to know when to move. He did a somersault away from all of this, until he rolled off of the platform. As Link got air from the rolling jump, he bended the Liquid lava from the ground using his leg. The lava hit the Lizalfos and they began screaming as the searing heat was overwhelming. The lava corroded their skin until they eventually burned up and evaporated. _

_The door unlocked…_

_Link went through the door as he accepted his victory over the Lizalfos._

* * *

"Okay, so we battled a few Lizalfos….

But what about the Dodongo's they are raising?" _Asked a concerned Navi_

_The next room had yet another long hallway like before. Link scootered through it and entered a higher section the room he was recently in with the pillars. Link raced across these pillars that were of higher altitude and began entering the hole on the other end of the room. As Link ran by, he saw yet another inscription on the wall…._

**Power is made up of the small forces that come with it. Bending Earth is made up of the small pieces of Earth that come with it…**

_Below the inscription was another demonstration where it showed a Goron splitting a rock, and the ground into many pieces. Link got into stance and tried to pull this one off._

"WAIT LINK!" _Shreiked the feisty fairy_

"Every time you've bended, it has backfired on you! So unless you want to split you-… Anyway…. If you can't get the basics down, don't try anything this intense!"

_Link made a pouted Look and turned away from Navi in disgust._

"Come on! Let's get going!" stated Navi

_Link ran through the hallway and learned that the door lead to the second level of the Main room. He could see everything from the Lava Pit, to the Dodongo Head, to the bridge over the Dodongo head._

_There was a small stone in front of Link…._

**Only Earth bending can open the Dodongo's mouth**

_At that moment…_

_There was a large trembling in the ground and Link could feel himself shake…._

_The Dodongo mouth below was lowering its jaw, and many Dodongos walked out, as Gorons bended a large path for them to walk on. On top of the Dodongos were Gerudo soldiers who had taken these beasts as tools of war…._

_The trembling ended as Link never saw more fire and stomping in his life, nearly 30 Dodongos exited the mouth…_

"Link! Now's our chance! The mouth is open!" _Proclaimed Navi_

_The Gerudo warriors behind the Dodongo started carrying out prisoners and enslaved Gorons that they had taken in. Link watched as Goron by Goron walked by…. Until he saw Darunia….._

_Darunia walked down with the warriors and caught Link out of the corner of his eye and looked dead at him. The expression on Darunia's face made an example clear to Link that it was time to fight. Darunia was the last person walking out, and he had his arms chained behind his back as he walked._

_Darunia stuck his hand out of the back of his chains and held out three fingers. With each second he subtracted a finger, cuing Link when to fight._

_Once the third finger was gone…. Link swooped down with his bending, and every single warrior there caught sight of him. Every Gerudo bended at Link's direction and Link blinked as he saw his life flash before his eyes…._

_He then heard the sound of fire crashing against pure stone, Daruina bended up a stone wall to protect Link from the fire. Darunia broke his chains and bended underground. As Link entered the mouth, Darunia popped up in front of him._

"Thank you so much Link! Destroy the secret weapon they have planned! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" _Instructed Darunia_

* * *

_Link ran into the Dodongo Head and Darunia fought back the Gerudo in a massive battle outside of the head._

_Link saw a square hole in the ground. He entered without warning and fell straight into an empty square room….._

_With a massive Dodongo inside…_

_It stomped forward towards Link, as he pulled out his sword to fight the monster. As it came within Link's range, its stomping became louder. It opened its mouth and charged up a mighty flame to grow inside of it, then quickly breathed it out in a blast form at Link. Link did a sky hop in the air, twisting 360 degrees in the process. As Link was about to hit the ground, he slashed his sword forward, and blew a gust of wind at King Dodongo. The mighty beast did not even react to the wind, and smashed its tail against the ground to raise a rock from the Earth._

"Whoa! Link! Watch out! He can Earth bend and blow fire!" _Warned the Kokiri partner_

_King Dodongo bended the rock with its tail at Link, who ducked with his shield to protect himself. The boulder was much too large and ended up pushing Link back about six feet. The Dodongo rolled up into a ball shape and started rolling towards Link._

_Link got up and jumped forward, pushing the air currents from behind his back to the Dodongo. Link stood in that position hoping to stop the Dodongo for a while, as he watched the rolling monster fight the currents of his wind. Eventually Link lost his grip and King Dodongo rolled over Link and deeply crushed him. Link let out screams of pain as he could not bear the force._

_King Dodongo rolled over Link and used its bending to shoot Link into the wall across from him. Link hit the wall, paralyzed, as King Dodongo prepared a massive breath of fire in its mouth. _

_As the red hot fire built up in the monsters mouth, Link could feel the heat, and terrifying death that awaited him. _

"Link! There is no other way! You have to Earth bend!" _pleaded Navi_

_Link lifted his arm, attempting to find his inner power once more. As he raised his arm, he tried lifting the ground in front of him…. But failed once more._

_King Dodongo finished the finishing blow of fire in his mouth, and breathed the largest most unstoppable flame at Link._

_As the fire drew closer to Link, he saw his whole life flash before his eyes…._

* * *

_He had a vision…_

_He saw every person he ever met on this entire journey, all the Gorons, all the Zoras, all his Kokiri friends, Zelda, and Malon…. They all wished him to look within himself to protect all of them. The clouds that resembled these people in his vision faded…. Then they all formed together his past life…. Avatar Darunia…._

"Link…. I know this is hard for you….

But remember that part of being the courageous air bender that you are involves using the power you have to save the people you love…

I beg you Link….

Prove what not only a good Earth bender you are, but if your Kokiri philosophy and upbringing is true….

I offer you this wisdom Link…."

_The vision clouds faded away and Link returned to his senses of watching the fire come straight at him…_

* * *

"What are you doing lost in thought? Do something or else you will die!" _Screamed Navi_

_As the fire came feet away from Link he gained the power and strength inside himself to life the ground in front of him and fight. The ground blocked the fire, and Navi was shocked to see Link have such an inspirational dream._

_Link bended the Earth from the ground into a mold around his arms as he put his sword away. Link then used his air bending to propel himself at Beast in a very bold tactic. King Dodongo bended a rock from his arm at Link, who blocked it by crossing his stone arms. When Link reached the King Dodongo, he gave a straight punch to the face of the Dodongo with his left stone arm, and watched it crumble against the Dodongo's stone face. King Dodongo then bended Link's feet into the ground below him as it prepared another ball of fire in its mouth._

_Link stood motionless once more as he thought of what to do…. He then came to a realization of what he learned before. He remembered the stone he read earlier that said "Only Earth bending can open the Dodongo's mouth…"_

_Link pushed his arms straight down so he could bend King Dodongo's jaw to the ground and cause it to get stuck. The Flame inside the mouth faded for it was too large to be contained. The avatar then bended stone cuffs over each of the Dodongo's feet and watched as the Dodongo stayed immobile now. _

_A large rock was bended down from the ceiling by Link, who bended it into the Dodongo's mouth. As the boulder entered the opened mouth, Dodongo began choking on the rock. It tried to breathe fire again, but was blocked by the massive boulder. The fire came oozing out of the sides of the boulder in a hot liquid form. The lava drooped down the Dodongo's body, as it resisted the extreme heat. The lava started spreading across the ground, so Link jumped back a few feet. Link stood straight tall and took a deep breath. He put his hands together with his elbows pointing outwards. He slowly moved them in opposite directions and held the stance. As the ground beneath them rumbled, Link's bending formed a massive crater underneath where the Dodongo was and trapped it inside. The Lava filled the crated like a pool until it drowned the mighty beast._

_The Dodongo let out screams of pain as Link watched at his victory unfold…_

_The lava dried up with the now dead King Dodongo inside, and a blue light appeared next to its head. Next to the light was the Earth Relic, sitting, waiting to be picked up._

_Link ran over to it and crouched down to pick it up…. Only to see it flash away before his eyes!_

_Link fell, as he planned on picking it up. He saw the monster that swooped over and grabbed the Relic from Link._

_Orubaa stood nearly ten feet away from him with the Earth Relic in her hands laughing._

"So you thought that silly fight outside would distract me? _(Lets off a huge laugh)_ I love your confidence!

You may have escaped last time, but now I have a great gift for Ganondorf!

Bye Bye Kokiri peasant!"

_Orubaa ran towards the light as Link blew a gust of air to blow her away. Orubaa did a front flip in the air to avoid the wind and jumped into the light…. Transporting her outside of the Cave…_

* * *

_**Thank you to everybody that has read this far! I'm going to update much sooner and expect an action packed chapter next!**_


	9. DeathMountain Part Two: The Fountain

The second half to my 2 part chapter! I hope you enjoy! I threw in an Uncle Iroh quote in here. I do not own Avatar or Zelda in anyway.

_

* * *

_

_At the top of Death Mountain…._

_Darunia was chained up to two pillars that the Gerudo warriors had trapped him in. He was restrained off of the ground with both arms in a chain and both legs as well, as he drooped over the solid top of the mountain where the Death Mountain Crater Resided. Two Gerudo warriors were keeping an eye on him so he could not break free._

"Unchain me you cowards! I don't care that you are woman! I will not hesitate to beat both of you into rock and eat you!" _Cautioned the enraged Darunia_

"Quiet Scum!" _Yelled the warrior to his left as she whipped him with a flame_

"You Goron are all alike! _(Making a fireball in her hand)_ You fight and fight and fight, yet you cannot stand up to your superior power at all! If you do not cooperate with us, we will kill you now!" _persisted the orange-skinned warrior_

"My people are proud and strong! We have hope so we can endure whatever your desert trash throws at us! You people are all ali-"

_Darunia was cut off by both warriors shooting a fire fist at his face. In reaction the searing flames, he earth bended with his face and sunk the warriors under the ground to their ankles._

"Why you filthy Rock!" _Screamed the Gerudo soldier on the left_

"How dare you call my kind filthy! I love them and I will die for them! Go back to the desert and leave our people at once!" _Ordered Darunia with asperity_

_The two Gerudo looked at each other with humorous looks on their faces. They began to chuckle a little bit and they their faces turned serious once again._

"You know, we should've killed him at the Cavern" _Stated the warrior on the right_

_They heard a small amount of footsteps, and some hands clapping as well from a distance. They all looked down the trail and saw Orubaa walking up, clapping her hands._

"What a wonderful performance everyone. (_Shaking her head_) How is the chief doing over there girls?"

_The Gerudo Women bowed down to Orubaa as she walked over. _

"Captain, we were just checking to make sure tha-"_The warrior on the left was cut off by Orubaa_

"No need for it. We got we came here for." _Stated Orubaa_

"What…. WHAT WAS IT?" _Vigorously asked Darunia_

"Oh I don't know _(Rolling her eyes)_ maybe… this."

_Orubaa pulled out the Earth Relic from behind her back._

"YOU! How did you get that! Give it to me!" _Screamed the incredibly enraged Darunia_

_The two women looked at Orubaa with an upbeat expression._

"Are we ready to leave now? We finally got it so now we can go back to Ganondorf again." _Asked the warrior on the left_

"Not quite." _Answered Orubaa_

"We have the relic, but there are two other things we need to settle here. First off we have to capture that kid, he is still alive here."

_Darunia instantly calmed down, hearing that Link was still safe._

"Also, there is another piece of business we need to take care of here…" _Orubaa said as a sinister grin emerged on her face_

_Orubaa walked right up Darunia and looked directly into his face._

"Where. Are. The Spirits?"

_Darunia turned away as he did not want to answer…_

* * *

_Meanwhile…._

_Link and Navi had run out of the stone Dodongo Mouth in chase of Orubaa for the relic. Link stopped as he came to the end of the mouth and seeing everything in the whole cavern…. All flames…._

"Firebenders…" _Muttered Navi in utter disgust_

"….They will regret ever doing this….. We have to stop Orubaa Link!"

_Link used his newly found earth powers to bend up a large stone pillar to stand on. He jumped onto the pillar and moved it in the ground so he could navigate through the pure fire. When Link reached the entrance to the cavern, he jumped off of the stone pillar and began walking out the hole._

"You're in quite the predicament aren't you?"

_Link stopped in his tracks, turned around and looked in all directions._

"Don't worry, it is only me."

_He saw a shadow in the mouth of the Dodongo, it could barely be seen, but Link knew it was there. The shadow used its fire bending to part the fires of the cavern to the sides so she could walk over to Link. As it came closer Link looked closely and realized that was Impa._

"Impa! What are you doing here! Why aren't you with the evacuation or with Princess Zelda or-"_ Navi asked as she was cut off by Impa_

"I came to make sure you were safe. You seem to have destroyed the monster no problem…..

But there is a bigger threat than just some monster….

The Gerudo are going to kill the Earth Spirit!"

_Link's face grew gravely concerned as Impa's tone grew more intense and Navi was listening more._

"B…B…But if they kill the spirit then what would ha-"_Once again Navi was cut off_

"We don't know what would happen, something larger than you could imagine though for sure…

Link….

You have a difficult task in front of you….

You are the avatar….. Use the spirits power to protect them….

To protect the world!

It is your duty…..

Mine is to help everybody to safety…..

The shrine is at the Peak of Death Mountain…..

Go there at once! I have to save Kakiriko from a fiery doom…"

_Impa snapped a nut at the ground and created a large flash. She disappeared immediately and Navi and Link were left standing there in front of the now re-uniting fire._

_Link used his air bending to speed up his movement and run out of the engulfed cavern. As he reached the outside of the cavern, he came to the realization that things were going to be much tougher from here on out._

* * *

_Outside of the cavern were four Gerudo warriors who jumped down from the ledge above them and ambushed Link. They all pulled out spears pointed at Link who was now overcome in fear._

_The Gerudo warrior right in front of Link pulled down her mouthpiece so she could be easily heard._

"Come with us, Avatar! Or we will kill you on the spot right now!"

_Link stood hesitating, pulling out his sword to think it over._

"Link! Fight them! You can take them!" _Encouraged Navi_

_Link put away his sword and surrendered on the ground for the warriors to take him._

"Take him away!" _shouted the warrior who spoke before_

_The woman walked behind Link and cuffed his arms behind his back. They lifted Link up and began carrying him up the mountain as Navi stood still in confusion. They walked up the steep hill until they came to the intersection whether to go to the peak or the now revealed Goron City. All women dropped Link at the intersection and walked into Goron City. _

_A few seconds later they came outside of the hideout, riding Dodongos. They walked back over to Link and carried him up the higher part of the mountain until they reached the massive wall. _

"Alright you stupid dinosaur! Bend us up!" _ordered the woman on the far left_

_The Dodongo she was riding bended out four platforms from the wall to stand on top of. Link took a deep breath and using his head, bended the platforms into each of the woman and stunned them in pain on the ground. _

_Link jutted a rock from the ground and sliced the cuffs behind his back so he was now free. He bended a small handle on the wall and grabbed onto it. He held onto the handle and bended himself all the way up to the top of the wall…. Where Darunia laid injured on the ground._

"Link! Thank the spirits that you're okay!" _said the relieved Darunia_

"Where is Orubaa? Did she do this to you?" _Asked Navi_

"I refused to tell her where the spirits are, so she attacked me…"

"No! Where is she now?"

"She found the fountain of the spirits…. That cave right ahead and to your left"

_Darunia nodded his head in the direction of the fountain and slowly found the strength to get up. _

"Ill catch up! Go save the mountain!" _arranged Darunia_

_Link and Navi entered the spirit fountain and saw it was all water and mystical presence like that of the sacred realm. As they walked in they saw two small dragons circling each other nonstop. One of the dragons was brown and had an earth insignia on it while the other was red and had a fire insignia. Behind the dragons, Orubaa and her two warriors were standing in a waited position._

"I was waiting for you to show up avatar!" _plot tingly said Orubaa_

"You monster! Leave the mountain right now! Give us back the Relic!" _commanded Navi_

"_(laughs)_ You ludicrous fairy! Once I'm done here, Ganondorf won't even need the Relic!" _Confidentially said Orubaa_

"Ganondorf…" _Navi muttered to herself_

"Where is Ganondorf!" _Harshly asked Navi_

"He's gone; he left Death Mountain a long time ago. Am I not good enough for you?" _Answered Orubaa_

"This is no joke! Don't harm those spirits whatever you do! It would throw the world out of balance!" _Pleaded the fairy_

"The Kokiri fairy is right, Orubaa!" _Said Darunia as he slowly walked in to the fountain_

_Everybody turned around to look at Darunia seeing that he was not in pain._

"I thought I ki-"_Said Orubaa as she was interrupted by Darunia_

"Not only will my people suffer, everybody, even the Gerudo tribe will suffer as well. Destroying that dragon will throw the world out of balance."

_Orubaa and the other warriors looked around at each other as they did not know what kind of things Darunia was talking about._

"WHATEVER DAMAGE YOU DO TO THE SPIRITS I'LL INFLICT ON YOU TENFOLD1! LEAVE NOW!" _Demanded the Chief Goron with true asperity_

_Orubaa began to laugh as she could not believe what she just heard_.

"You? I'm more powerful than you at bending and I will be even more powerful once the spirit is gone!"

_Darunia grew absolutely furious and bended up a rock from the mountain in his arm to threaten Orubaa with._

_A devious smile arose on Orubaa's face as she created a flame in her hand. She quickly whipped it at the Earth Dragon and watched it fall to its injury. The colors of the water in the fountain turned a darker shade and the mountain outside started to turn red._

_Orubba had her fist to the spirit that was in peril on the ground, and created a flame to it._

"If you shoot that fire…" _Warned Navi_

_Darunia bended his rock at Orubaa as hard as he could, in reaction Orubaa blasted the dragon with all her might, knowing she would die from the rock being bended._

_Suddenly…_

_The spirit was dead…._

_The mountain was completely red… _

_The boulder thrown turned into sand…_

_The whole world….. Was all sand, no solid rock anywhere…._

_Darunia's jaw dropped and Link pulled out his sword as he went to go attack Orubaa. He ran at full speed as he watched the waters of the fountain turn completely red._

_Link attempted to bend a gust of wind at Orubaa from his sword but failed miserably. The gust missed Orubaa and she prepared a fire blast in her arms. When she released it at Link, he noticed that now it was much more powerful…_

_It began lighting up and getting hotter before it was released…_

_The blast came out a massive cone shape, pushing Link, Navi, and Darunia all outside of the fountain and on the edge of the wall outside._

_Link and Darunia looked at each other as they were gravely injured. The whole mountain was now a massive pile of sand, and they fell all the way down the hillside. Link as he was falling through the air bended a gust of wind to catch them as they hit the ground. They were safe now and trying to discuss their plans._

"Flee Link! I have no bending! It's only a matter of time before…" _Darunia was silenced by nature_

_Suddenly there was an enormous rumbling and the heat of the mountain grew amazingly large. As the nighttime sky above them was now red…. The volcano was beginning to erupt again! I large pool of Lava shot up from the mountain and went back inside, but the heat could be felt from even where Link and Darunia were._

"That!" _Said Darunia_

"The world is out of balance! The fire owns the mountain and if it doesn't get fixed quick, then the whole mountain will be destroyed!"

"There is a way to fix this." _Stated Impa as she walked up the intersection_

"Link… You are the avatar…. You can communicate with the spirits….

In Kokiri Forest…. There is a wood that possess spiritual energy….

An amazing spirit lives there….

Go to him, Link. He can help you with this."

"Impa, how are to get there right now? By the time we get to Kokiri Forest, let alone the woods, the mountain will be destroyed…" _Asked Navi in anxiety_

"In Goron City…. There is a secret stone wall that has a route to the Lost Woods….. Go there Link…." _Ordered Darunia as he was gravely injured_

"I will hold them off as long as I can… Darunia… You must flee now, you have no bending,,,,,

Link….. The fate of the whole world relies on you right now….. You must leave quickly….

Good Luck." _Encouraged the sheikah woman_

* * *

_Link bended his scooter up, as he began to watched Lava drip down the hilltop. He scootered down the intersection as he turned to Goron City, he was ambushed in front by five Gerudo warriors. _

"Don't fight them!" _Insisted Navi_

_The warriors prepared five simultaneous fire blasts at Link, and as they shot through the air, Link air jumped over them and bounced off of one of the warrior's head and kept running past them into the city._

_The whole city was infested by Gerudo soldiers; Link raced along each edge of the city looking for the stone wall but could not find it. To his surprise, it was on the second floor, and the only part of the mountain still in form. Sand began to fall from the ceiling of the City, and forced the Gerudo warriors to leave Link and flee. _

_Link bended down the stone wall and entered the Lost Woods that was mentioned…._

* * *

_In the woods, it was a four way intersection the whole time. There was nothing but overgrown wildlife and pure jade everywhere. The sound made by the forest was relaxing and reminded Link of home, the one part of Hyrule that was not affected by the destroyed spirit._

"It feels so good to be home again!" _stated a now calm Navi_

_Suddenly, a big winged being flew in from around the tree in front of them in landed on the branch. It was the great knowledge spirit Kaepora Gaebora._

"Yoo Hoo! Link up here!" _Nodded the owl_

_Link and Navi both looked up Kaepora as they realized he may be the spirit they were talking about._

"Kaepora, are you th-"_Navi was cut off by the all knowing spirit_

"I am not him. I know who you are looking for though….

Link…

This forest is familiar to you….

If you listen hard enough, you can hear the sounds of your friends…

That will lead you to where you are going."

_Link calmed down and sat on the ground in meditating position. He listened closer…. And had a small vision…_

* * *

_He saw Saria playing an ocarina while sitting on a tree stump. In front of her was a panel with the air insignia on it and behind her was a great temple. He began to hear the song being played on her ocarina and he could he hear it even in reality. _

_Link came back to his senses and could still here the ocarina being played._

"Just follow the sound of the tune, Link!

I know what is happening, Link…

Save the world…."

_Kaepora Gaebora flew away and Link got up and watched him fly away as he could not believe he was leaving for once…._

* * *

"LINK!" _Shouted Navi_

_Link became aware of what was going on around him and stood up._

"Come on! An entire mountain will be destroyed!"

_Link got his air scooter together and took a deep breath in as he listened to the sound of the ocarina. He went through the path that he heard as he wandered more and more about the state of Death Mountain. He went through many crossroads and eventually he came into a vast meadow._

_The meadow was blocked off by a gate that had an air funnel on it. The entire wooded area around it was overgrown to a horrendous extent and full of all kinds of wildlife. _

_Link bended a gust of wind into the funnel and the gate opened. As he walked in, there was grass that came up to nearly his knees and so much vegetation everywhere. There were a few pools of water that were brighter than anything he had ever seen._

"I don't understand….. When the Great Deku Tree died….. The whole forest should have…." _Stuttered Navi in total awe_

_Link nodded his head at what Navi had just said, and followed the path of the maze down to where there was a staircase. He walked up, seeing the plants get more and more overgrown like he had never seen before. When he reached the top of the stairs, there was the part he had seen in his small vision…_

_Saria playing her ocarina on a wooden stump…_

_The air panel in front of her… and the temple in back as well…_

_Saria stopped playing her ocarina as she realized that Link was standing right in front of her. She dropped her ocarina in relief to see him._

"Link… What perfect timing…" _said Saria_

_Link stepped forward to go see his old friend._

"Saria it's good to see you again. But this is no time for a reunion!" _Declared Navi_

"I know." _Replied the forest girl_

"There is something I've never told you, Link…

I serve the spirit that lives inside of Lost Woods…

He is expecting you…"

_Link's eyes opened up as he could not believe what he just heard._

"How is Link supposed to meet him?" _Asked Navi_

"Link is the avatar. He can enter the spirit world, the great bridge that can_." Answered Saria_

"The platform you are standing on Link is a spiritual platform….

With it you can communicate with the spirits, as long as you show a sign of the forest….

Take out your ocarina…. I will teach you a melody…"

_Link and Saria both pulled out their ocarinas and began playing together, the same song Link heard before._

_Link played the song correctly and he could see a yellow sparkling light on the tip of the ocarina._

"That is my song. Play Saria's Song when you need guidance…" _Informed Saria_

_The platform below Link began to light up and turn completely green. Link sat down and meditated, as his eyes and weapons brightened up green as well._

* * *

_A massive Panda Bear came out from the ledge that the temple was above Saria. IT stared at Link in meditation, and in Link's vision, he saw the panda._

_Link was in a vision where he was in a completely dark room where he was the only light to be seen. _

_Then the panda bear walked over and it emitted light too…._

"Welcome young avatar….

I am Hei Bai, spirit of life….

My presence in the lost woods has caused life to continue normally around here, without the effects of the dead spirit….

I can teach you something new…. I know why you are here…..

Though the Great Deku tree is dead… I am able to keep the forest alive…

Whoever feels my existence gains beneficial or new life…."

_Hei Bai walked over to Link in his vision and he touched Link on the forehead with his claw. Link's forehead turned green on the spot where Hei Bai touched him._

"I grant you a morsel of my power Link…..

Save the spirit….

Show its true power to those who fiddle with nature…."

_Hei Bai disappeared and Link came back into his senses._

* * *

_In the physical world, Link stopped glowing and stood up._

"Did you learn anything link?" _Asked Navi_

"….Alright then! We have to get Death Mountain!" _Replied Navi_

_Link stopped in his place for a minute and focused on all the air around him, and what Hei Bai had said. Link bended a massive tornado of wind around him and used it to fly above the ground. He used this great airpower to fly over the lands of Hyrule back over to the Peak of Death Mountain where things have taken a much worse fall….._

* * *

_Link used his air bending to save himself from the rushing lava as he landed. The lava was spewing like crazy and more and more of the mountain was being submerged in the fires. The red sky was still in place and the whole ground was trembling. The warriors of the Gerudo tribe did not see Link or where he went off to._

_At the peak, Link entered the fountain that had the spirits. There he saw the red waters taking over, and the Earth dragon on the ground…._

_Link walked up to it and put his hand on its back where the insignia was. The insignia began to light up brown and so did Link's eyes and weapons again…_

_As Link glowed, the dragon gained more strength, and eventually got up and started circling the fire dragon again. Link stopped glowing as he watched the waters of the fountain turn blue again and the sky turn blue as well. The mountain turned brown once more and solidified like it was supposed to and the fire settled down a bit._

_The calamities as a whole became calm once more and Link was meditating as he was focusing on the spiritual energy around him…_

_Link in this form used his avatar visions to sense the eruption of Death Mountain. He was able to bend the Earth to its natural shape and to calm the fire and contain it all inside in the crater._

_Link came back into the world around him and stood up._

"Come on Link! We have to find Darunia!" _Insisted Navi_

* * *

_Link and Navi ran out of the now restored fountain out into the regular nighttime sky. He started to jump down the mountain…. Until he was stopped by a fire blast shot at him. He let out a scream of pain as he fell over to his backside. When he got up, he saw Orubaa in her fire bending stance…_

"I made a huge mistake by letting you go….. I don't care what Ganondorf says about your reincarnation.

I am going to kill you if it's the last thing I do…"

_Orubaa jumped forward and shot a blast of fire out of her leg. Link stopped and listened before it hit him and guarded with a rock that he bended upward. Once it protected Link, he shot it at Orubaa, who jumped over it as it came. _

_She pulled out her chain sword and whipped fire out of it at Link as he air bended himself out of its range. Link made a sharp turn with his wind and blew a gust of wind at Orubaa, who scooted back four feet._

_Orubaa got into stance and fire fisted at Link, who spun to absorb it with his shield. She then shot three quick fire blasts stepping forward each time towards Link. Link hopped over the first, got hit by the second one and blocked the third with an air ball. Link rolled forward and kicked a stone from his legs at Orubaa. She side hopped and broke the stone with her sword as she whipped it at Link. Link air bended a gust of wind which stopped the sword from hitting him, and allowing an escape. Link jumped into the air and dove forward. As he was coming closer to the ground, he hit his hand on the Mountain and bended a stone at Orubaa which hit her stomach. _

_Orubaa was now very angry. She stood up and breathed fire at Link out her mouth, which hit his left arm. She then stepped forward and fire fisted his other arm. Next she jumped in the air and sky kicked fire at Link's legs causing him to fall over. _

_As Orubaa tried to jump at Link and deliver the finishing blow, Link pulled out his sword and blew a gust of wind out of it, which made Orubaa fall over. Link got up and bended air out his sword at Orubaa, causing her to fly into the wall and fall. Link bended water out of the fountain at Orubaa's head and she let out a scream of pain. He bended some more earth from the mountain to lift her up into the air and pushed her off the hillside. She screamed as she fell, and Link accepted his victory._

* * *

_As the warriors of the mountain saw Orubaa had lost, they all ran away from Death Mountain, and it was finally left alone. Link jumped down the hillside and scootered all the way down to the base of the mountain, where Darunia and the other Gorons were waiting patiently for his return._

_The Gorons cheered as the sun began to come up and they saw their hero. Darunia walked up to Link and bowed down to him._

"Thank you for saving us Avatar. You turned about to be a true hero after all. The whole Goron race is thankful for your brave actions to save us!

You have become a fine kid, and a fine Earth bender, but you still have more to learn!

After seeing what happened, you can have anything you want, even the Earth Relic!"

_Link's face grew large as he had forgotten the entire reason he went to the Mountain._

"Umm Darunia…. We kind of don't have th-"_Navi was cut off….. Again_

"You mean this?" _asked Impa as she walked down the trail_

"Impa! How did you get this!" _asked Navi_

"Let's just say I won it from Orubaa earlier… Take it Link!"

_Impa gave Link the Relic and his face grew excited as he now had all three Relics._

"Link! This Relic is to symbolize that we are sworn brothers! Take good care of it!" _Encouraged Darunia_

"I have to get back to the castle." _Said Impa as she disappeared with a flash_

"Thank you for everything Darunia! It was great meeting you!" _Said Navi_

"Take care you guys, I'll never forget you!" _Said Darunia as he started to tear up_

* * *

_Link and Navi came to the end of the trail where Link was now leaving to face his final destiny as the avatar….._

"Time to go see princess Zelda!" _Exclaimed Navi_

* * *

1. Quote from uncle Iroh in avatar book 1.

Let me know what You think! This was my first two-part chapter and i'll need time to come up with my next one. It will be great though i can guarantee! I am off to camp for week :)


	10. The Existance of Golden Power

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been away but I am back! This is the turning point in the story so this is a pretty crucial read! Thank you everyone who has read my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar or zelda in any way**

_

* * *

_

_The land of Hyrule was in peril, scarred, and covered in inferno of utter destruction….._

_The forests of Hyrule were in unadulterated hell… Burning to crisps from the raging fires…._

_The waters of Hyrule were overflowing with great amounts of blood…. Killing everything it would touch…_

_The Earth was no longer steady…. The ground was made of all sand and steaming by the fires…._

_The fires in Hyrule ran out of control, affecting the entire area, destroying everything around it from the earth itself to life that inhabitated it….._

_Dark clouds covered this destroyed land….. Veiling the lands in nothing but pollution and shadow…._

_The elements were greatly out of balance…. Entire races gone…._

_However…._

_There was one part of Hyrule that was not even touched by any of this…_

_The Temple of Time…._

_As the climate of evil grew larger on the land of Hyrule…. The temple grew more in hope and light…._

_Suddenly…._

_The Temple began to glow bright white…. Shining luminously as the light began to part the clouds…._

_A bright white beam shot up into the air from the temple…. Battling the beams of pure evil…._

_The two beams clashed in the ultimate shadow as Dark and Light battled it out for their own place in the world…._

_The clash was great and blinded the few survivors of the land… Even killing some of them…_

_The outcome….. was unknown…._

_

* * *

_

_Link woke up screaming from his nightmare, looking around with his eyes while he lay in bed. Talon was sleeping in a bed on the other end of the house and woke up grumpy from the screaming._

"How hard is it to get a lil' shut-eye around here? What y'all doing awake at this time at night? I'm gunna…." _Talon paused as he realized it was only Link_

"Oh it's you! Boy I heard about what you did at that mountaintop! I must say y'all must be pretty proud of yourself! That's quite an accomplishment!"

_Link was totally awake and able to ask himself what was going on. He looked at himself in confusion as to how he got here and what his dream meant._

_Navi flew into the house from the window after going on a little flight around in the night._

"Link! You're finally awake!"

_Link grew rather mad as he was now confused to the limit. Navi flow over his head and began swirling him._

"You were really tired this morning, so you fell asleep on the ground. I got a few townspeople to carry you to a bed where you could sleep in comfort."

_Link's face began to lighten up a little bit in relief that nothing really bad had happened. He was smiling for a little bit, but then frowned as thoughts of his dream had come back to him…_

"…. Is anything bothering you, Link?" _Asked Navi as she could sense something by Link's expression_

_Link's eyes opened up as the memories became much more severe and he saw the whole land of Hyrule destroyed in front of him._

_Talon had gotten up and walked over to Link and Navi to try to figure out what was going on._

"Well boy don't be shy! It was your whole avatar destiny thing wasn't it?"

_Link looked down, trying to avoid the subject as Navi answered for him._

"Probably was…. But it was just a dream, Link. Don't be afraid!"

"You see Link? It was just your head playin' all of these ol' tricks on ya'!" _Encouraged Talon_

_Link looked up at them now as he was feeling better. Talon went back over to his bed so he could resume his slumber as Link got up ready for adventure._

_

* * *

_

_Link walked outside of the house and into the nighttime world of Kakiriko Village. Navi stayed indoors, and Link went for a little walk through the village, looking at everything that was almost destroyed._

"Link! Is that you?" _Malon had exclaimed as she saw Link on her way to the house her father was in_

_He immediately smiled and ran over to her, seeing she was the brightest thing in the town. She hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder._

"I was so afraid you would've died in the volcanic reaction! I am so happy and relieved to see that you're okay!" _Malon began as she cried tears of joy_

_Link's heart rose as he was now feeling proud of his accomplishments. Malon stopped crying and wrapped her arms around Link's neck. Link had his arms around her waist and they kissed. As they stopped kissing, Malon stared into his eyes._

"Why didn't you tell me you were the avatar? That is such a great honor to behold Link….

You are super special…

When I found out that the avatar had saved Death Mountain…

I knew that it could only be you…."

_Link pulled her into his embrace and kissed her again. They let go of each other and Link stood at her side. They began walking around Kakiriko village in this great nighttime holding hands. As they walked, Malon was talking about Link's life and destiny as the hero of time. They walked up to the well and sat on the edge of it._

"So you can bend all of the elements? That must be tough training… What can you do besides air bending?"

_The Kokiri child stood up and got into his water bending stance, raising arms to bend up some water from the well. He bended it up in a small strip and moved it over his head, making a large gush as it hit the ground._

_Malon began smiling greatly and laughed in amusement._

"That's really good! What else can you do?"

_Link jumped off of the well onto the ground, and bended a rock up from the ground and threw it a crate. Inside the crate was a Cucoo that had let off screams of pain, calling all of its friends._

"That's good… but run!"

_Cucoos began to rampage the entire nighttime town, and chase particularly after Link._

_Link swept Malon off of her feet and air bended them to the entrance of Kakiriko where they could escape. They went down the stairs and waited a few minutes before going back inside the town. Malon stared into his sapphire eyes as he was now a personal hero to her as well. He put her back on her feet and she kissed him. _

"I think the cucoo's may have calmed down now… I'm going inside. I had originally come to get my father… Thank you, Link!"

_Malon hugged him and walked away up into Kakiriko as Link stood motionless from infatuation._

_

* * *

_

_A few minutes later, Link decided to back up to Kakiriko to get Navi and leave. He went back inside the house to see that Malon and Talon had left already. Navi was floating in the middle of the empty house waiting for Link to come back. When he walked in he didn't say a word since she seemed distracted._

_Link laid on the bad and fell asleep again…_

_When Link woke up in the morning with a great yawn, he opened his eyes and saw that Navi was still in the same position she was earlier and still moving. She noticed Link was awake and flew over to him._

"Link… I've been thinking…

It's only a matter of time before we run into the Gerudo again….

We have all three Relics, which makes us first stop on Ganondorf's hit list…

Though we promised to go see Zelda….. I think it would be best if you learn fire bending first."

_Link pondered in thought as Navi's words began to make sense. The thought of the right fire bending teacher for him came to question as to if there was one willing to teach him._

"Remember what Impa said? We should find her and have her teach you!"

_Link got up out of his bed and got himself together. He grabbed his sword and shield and exited the house he was in._

_As Link left Kakiriko Village, he walked down the stairs into the new daytime shine of the sun. Link felt refreshed now and ready to go see Impa at Hyrule Castle._

_But what he saw was not to his liking…_

_

* * *

_

_An explosion had occurred over at Lon Lon Ranch, and one of the walls was gone and covered by nothing but smoke so it could not even be seen._

_The first thought that ran through Link's mind was worry for if Malon was in danger. He quickly scootered over the field of Hyrule to the Ranch and went inside. _

_He entered to see the entire gate with the horses was destroyed and many of them left scarred or in danger of dying. Malon and Talon were in the middle of the gate in pure awe of what has happened._

"Avatar my boy…. Ganondorf has beaten us here… He took our dark horse… and escaped." _Said Talon as he pounded the ground_

"Link… why would he do something like this? We need your help…." _Asked Malon as she began to tear up_

_Link grew angry and pulled out his sword in a revengeful tone. At that time, Impa had walked into the ranch and seen everything that was going on._

"I'll go." _Insisted Impa_

_They all looked at her as she walked over to them. She looked at Link and he put his sword away as he knew she had something to say._

"I know exactly what Ganondorf is heading for…. I'll handle this.

I'm sorry, Link…..

I cannot teach you fire bending at this time…..

I know you aren't ready to take on such a responsibility… But you must face Ganondorf now.."

_Link's eyes shot open as he was in fear of what he had just heard._

"Impa, Link isn't ready! He needs to le-"_Navi was cut off by Impa_

"Navi I know what you are saying. Link…. I know that you're afraid of facing Ganondorf….

I know you aren't nearly powerful enough…

But the world will be destroyed if you do not face him soon…"

_Impa hopped on one of the horses that were still standing and sattled up. _

"Have faith in you young avatar… You're more capable then you think." _Impa said with wisdom as she galloped away_

_Link stood paused as thoughts of fighting Ganondorf grew closer to him. Talon lifted Malon up and walked with her into their barn house as Link stood in total shock._

"Link… What are we supposed to do now?" _Asked Navi who had nothing else to say_

Link became very active and started blowing around blasts of wind as he grew more and more scared.

"So you're just going to train around?... Alright then I guess there is nothing wrong with that" _Asked Navi as she answered herself_

_Link bended up a boulder from the ground and molded it around his arms, while covering his lower body in a veil of water. He used his air to propel himself forward into the wall crashed. Navi looked at him as he fell confused on the ground._

"Maybe you should have a target first…. Let's get out of here"

_Link shook off his confusion and bended himself over the gate he had crashed into. He was now outside of the Ranch…. Where things were not always what they had seemed..._

_The sky… it was the middle of the day and yet it was very dark and the sun was nowhere to be seen…_

_Link pulled out his ocarina and played the sun's song. Yet when he played it…. Nothing happened…_

_He put his ocarina away and scootered over to the Hyrule Castle Market, where he stopped about 30 feet away. The torches were lit and the gate was up…. In the middle of the day…_

_He stood in horror as thoughts of darkness rushed into his mind…_

_

* * *

_

_Link slowly approached the gate to the Market until he was nearly ten feet away from it. The drawbridge was up and the water was running through the mote. _

_It began to rain harder than it ever has before…. Thunder was shooting down from the skies._

_The lights on the torches had gone out and the drawbridge began to lower down. As it opened down, Link grabbed onto the handle of his sword in preparation for what may be coming._

_The bridge was now fully down and the lightning had completely soaked Link's clothes. _

_A white horse had raced out of the Market, and Link only caught a glimpse of what raced past him; it was the Princess of Hyrule being saved on horseback by Impa…._

_Link turned around as he watched The Princess being taken to safety. She turned around and threw a blue instrument with full might. It landed into the water beside Link in the mote. Link stared as he watched her leave….._

_When he turned back around…._

_A terrifyingly powerful man on a dark horse was right behind him. Link screamed as he could remember the face of Ganondorf that had caused him so much fear._

_The dark horse reared up and let off a cry as Ganondorf watched carefully for the tracks of Zelda._

"Arrrrgh! I lost her!

You, over there! Little kid!"

_Ganondorf had looked at Link with an evil eye. Link tried to look into his eye, in fear of another vision like he had earlier._

"You must have seen the white horse gallop past just now…

Which way did it go?

Answer me!"

_Link began to shake and he took a few steps back. He grabbed his handle and pulled out his sword as he kept silent._

"So, you think you can protect them from me…

You've got guts, kid."

_Link pulled his fear together and managed to ship out a gust of wind at Ganondorf from his sword. The air went right past him, not even giving him a breeze. Ganondorf gave a sinister smile as he was amused at Link's attempt._

"Heh heh heh…

You want a piece of me?

Very Funny!

I like your attitude!"

_Ganondorf took his hands off of his horse and put them by his side. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath and exhaled. His eyes burst open and he moved his arms in a windmill motion, generating a massive bolt of electricity._

_As the lighting swirled his arms, he gathered it to the tips of his fingers and pointed them at Link, shooting a full-power blast._

_Link attempted to shield himself but was too slow to react to the pure power and speed of the bolt. As it hit Link's tunic he was shot back nearly fifteen feet through the air, skidding the ground as he flipped through the air. Link lay on the ground, electrolyzed and in little motion. Link's clothes caught a little bit of fire as he stare at Ganondorf._

"Pathetic little fool!

Do you realize who you are dealing with?

I am Ganondorf!

And soon, I will rule the world!"

_Ganondorf reared up his horse and galloped away in trail of the white horse. Link barely found the strength to stand up as electricity rushed throughout his body. His impression of Ganondorf was a great underestimate to his true power._

_

* * *

_

_The clouds parted and the rain had ceased. Link quickly ran over to the mote and jumped into the water so he could put out the flames on his tunic. In the water…. he picked up the ocarina that had been thrown…_

_A vision had come into Link's mind. This time he wasn't sure if it was because of his avatar powers._

_He saw a completely white light and heard a voice…._

"Link…can you hear me?

It's me, Zelda…"

_The white light showed the inside of the temple of time, where Princess Zelda stood in front of a large inscription holding an ocarina in her hands._

"Link, when you hold this Ocarina in your hand…

I won't be around anymore…

I wanted to wait for you, but I could not delay any longer…

At least I could leave you the Ocarina and this melody…"

_Zelda turned around and put the Ocarina to her mouth. Another voice rushed into Link's head….._

_Chanting _"This song opens the Door of Time…"

_Zelda began playing a melody on the Ocarina… _

_When she finished, she disappeared and Link entered the vision in her place with the Ocarina. He had full control and played the song that Zelda had played._

"You've learned the Song of Time…" _Said Zelda as the Ocarina began to glow_

Link exited his vision and came back into reality.

_Zelda's voice still emitted in his mind._

"Now, Link

Play this melody in front of the altar in the Temple of Time.

You must protect the Triforce!

You must save Hyrule!"

_Link got out of the water and went through the now opened gate to Hyrule Market without any delay. The outcome of the world rested in Link's hands alone. He scootered his way through the Market, avoiding everybody he could on the way. He walked up the stairs and was in the presence of the Temple of Time._

_While he was in front of the Temple, he could feel a very spiritual energy rush through his body. Everything was perfect at this location. Nothing was destroyed, and everything was lively and swell..._

_As Link walked inside, the spiritual energy grew on him as he came closer to the altar he had seen in his vision._

_As he was in front of the altar, he looked at the engravings and the inscription._

"**He who has the Relics of the three main elements opens the gate to the last….."**

_On the Door of Time, there was an engraving of the Triforce. On the altar, Link placed the three Relics he had found and they all mystically arose into the air. The all gave off luminous light as they levitated and moved over to their respective Triforce piece. As each one hit its Triforce, it disappeared, with each of its Triforce piece absorbing its power. _

_The entire Triforce lit up a bright golden color like the Triforce itself. The entire room was so light that Link could not even see for a little while. When the light faded, the Door of Time opened up, revealing a much larger room. Link walked through the hall to the other room and saw something amazing in the distance…._

_The Master Sword…._

"I didn't think everything could be true…." _Navi had exclaimed_

"But what the Great Deku Tree said was more than just a legend….

Only the avatar can pull the sword…

There is no time to lose…"

_Link walked up to Master Sword and took a deep breath, calming his mind. He grabbed the blade of the master sword as all the cosmic energy from the world rushed into his body. He lifted it up the sword, and all the energy rushed outside of him…._

_A series of blue light shot up around him…._

_The Master Sword was now completely out of the pedestal….._

_There was a Triforce symbol behind him that lit up like the one on the Door of Time. In each Triforce…. The insignia of each element appeared in its place on the Triforce….._

_Then the middle part lit up, creating a whole triangle…._

_In the middle, a fire insignia lit up extra bright…_

_As Link began to glow up on his eyes and equipment… The lights around him grew great and he had entered the spirit world…._

_Link was surrounded by cosmic space where everything had a purple glow to it. He was standing on a platform above everything else in the world…._

_The Triforce was in a distance from him…_

_A bridge between the Triforce and him was created from cosmic energy and he ran over to it. Link began to levitate over to touch the mighty power…._

_Link felt all the energy in the world rush through his body…_

_He could feel his avatar powers grow stronger than ever... as visions of his past lives surrounded the bridge..._

_He came inscredibly close to the Triforce and his heart was racing as he could only dream about bringing peace to the world_

_But as he went to touch the Triforce…_

_It Split…_

_Link fell from the space and the bridge disappeared…_

_As he fell he saw nothing but darkness… The Triforce pieces taken over by evil…._

_And the presence of the darkness resembled Ganondorf…_


	11. Seven Dark Years

_A/N: This is a very important chapter! I love this part of the Zelda game. It has a very lot of explanation so i kept it short as i could!_

_I would like to dedicate this chapter to aangkatara777, she has helped me a ton! Thank's for being my friend!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own avatar or Zelda in any way!_

_

* * *

_

The whole world was just a large white blur…

_In the center stood a dark figure, resembling an evil man…._

_It became clearer until it was apparent to be Ganondorf…_

"Geh heh heh! Excellent work!"

_Ganondorf's face became much more zoomed in as the evil in his being could be seen._

"As I thought, you were the key to the Door of Time!

You have led me to the gates of the Sacred Realm…

Yes, I owe it all to you, kid!"

_Ganondorf crossed his arms and let out a maniacal laugh as he slowly faded away. The white blur had become a purple void, and nothing was to be seen…._

* * *

"Link…

Wake up…

Link… The avatar…"

_The blur faded and Link opened his eyes. He looked around the area around him and saw a cosmic world like what he had just saw. Only this time, everything was natural color. His eyes circled around as he saw beams of infinite light, a few platforms, and radiating grace around him. In front of Link stood an old man who had a beard and a bald head. He wore a yellow robe like that of his past life. Link was on a large platform in a hexagon shape that shined blue. The insignia of each element made a panel on the ground and was dimmed by darkness._

"I am Rauru… The Gatekeeper of the Sacred Realm…

Ages ago… When the elements were first brought into being…

Four mystic sages built the Temple of Time to guard the Sacred Realm…

The temple acted as a seal that kept the world in balance so there could be peace…

Each sage was a master of their own element…

One Kokiri… One Zora… One Goron… One Human…

The descendants of these ancient creators of Hyrule have been passed down the wisdom courage and power that they possessed…

They created a part of the Sacred Realm where they could rest and protect the Triforce…

It is known as the chamber of sages… Where you are now…

This chamber is situated in the middle of the Sacred Realm… It is the only stronghold against Ganondorf's evil forces.

The Master Sword… The evil destroying sword that you pulled out of the Pedestal of Time… was the last key to the Sacred Realm…

Link…

Do not be alarmed…

Look at yourself…!"

_Link looked around at his body and was astonished to see he was much larger and now fully grown. He had his Master Sword where his Kokiri Sword used to be and his shield now much smaller in comparison to him. He gained white tights and was a much more masculine figure. His hair grew very long and he could feel the height difference in him. _

"Look Link!

You're big now!

You've grown up!"

_Link was now proud and strong of his new body, and Rauru looked at him very seriously since there was still much for Link to know._

"The Master Sword is a sacred blade that evil ones may never touch….

Only the Avatar can pull it from the Pedestal of Time….

However…. You were much too young to be grown into your avatar duties….

An Avatar cannot be revealed until he is 17…. But the Deku Tree made an exception since the world was in mortal danger….

Your spirit was sealed here for seven years. And now that you are old enough, the time has come for you to awaken as the Avatar, the Great Hero of Time!

Well, do you understand your destiny?"

_Link thought deeply about the question in undisrupted silence. He responded a few minutes later by nodding his head with a determined grin._

"But, remember…

Though you entered the Door of Time in the name of peace….

Ganondorf, the Gerudo King of Thieves, used it to enter this forbidden Sacred Realm!

He obtained the Triforce from the Temple of Light, and with its power, he became the king of evil….

The essence of the Triforce has granted Ganondorf a glimpse of balance inside of him… Therefore he gained the ability to fire bend! Although he felt the Triforce as a whole, his evil nature greatly distorts his fire and makes it unbelievably strong….

His evil power radiated from the temples of Hyrule, and in seven short years, it transformed Hyrule into a world of monsters

But there is still hope….

The power of the Sages and the Avatar remains….

When the Power of the Sages is awakened…. The avatar can draw the three forces from each of the Sages and become powerful enough to destroy the forces of evil….

When all four sages are awakened…. You can go in and out of the avatar state at will….

You will become a fully realized Avatar….

Your destiny is to awaken the sages at each of their temples, and master all four elements.

The Avatar's true powers can be unleashed by combining the sages might with your own!

I give you this wisdom, Link…"

_Rauru raised his arms and created a mystic ball of light in his hands. The ball traveled over to Link and he felt himself returning back to the physical world…._

* * *

_Link's mind was a white blur again, and he could still hear Rauru's voice…._

"Find the other sages and save Hyrule! Master all four elements!"

* * *

_The blue light returned at the Temple of Time where Link had drawn the sword. This time it traveled downward into the ground, and Link was now lying on the ground feeling weak from the time he was gone…._

"Link… we're back in the Temple of Time…

But have seven years really passed?

It looks like your bending may be much stronger now!

Let's get out of here!" _Navi had said in anxiety_

_Link got up and stretched himself, as he was now used to his new body. As Link slowly walked away from the pedestal…. He could feel the presence of someone behind him hit the ground…._

_Link pulled out his new Master Sword and turned around to face this person. The man was in Sheikah clothing like Impa wore. He had long, blonde hair, and red eyes._

"I've been waiting for you, Avatar…."

_Link walked forward and put his sword away to listen to what he had to say._

"When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the four temples.

One in a deep forest….

One under a vast lake….

One on a high mountain….

One inside a goddess of the sand….

Together with the Avatar, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world….

That was the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah.

Our kind has always been about philosophy and justice. Our tribe discovered the technique of fire bending and used it for worldly purposes only….

For many many years, there have been people fire bending from unnatural powers. The Gerudo for example, bend using their reliance on power….

However…. The Goron want power so they can survive, and be a proud, strong nation…. The Gerudo though… They use power only for their greed an malice to conquer the world…

I am Sheik, one of the few survivors of the Sheikah….

I myself am a fire bender….

You are the Avatar…. You have been to the sacred Realm…. You are more than qualified to learn the technique…."

_Sheik jumped back and got into his bending stance, standing firmly on the ground. He took a deep breath. He closed his fingers besides his middle and pointer fingers and pulled one arm back. He pulled back his other arm to match his fingers in a charged position. He walked forward and spun around as he was doing this, and then stopped in place. He unleashed his now charged arm and shot a beautiful blast of fire out of it._

"The technique requires balance of the three forces. You can do it since you've felt the existence of the Triforce."

_Link took a few steps back and got into his normal stance. He crossed his arms in front of him with his hands sticking out and slid them in opposite directions. He pulled both arms toward him with elbows facing outward and pushed them forward. A blast of fire, just like Sheik's was unleashed and Link could feel his own power becoming much greater._

"Congratulations Link, you're a fire bender!"

_Sheik clapped his hands and walked over to the Pedestal of Time, like the way she was before. Link got back into his spot too and was eager to listen to Sheik._

"The way that you are now, you certainly look like the Avatar!

If you believe in the legend, you have no choice….

You must look for the four temples and awaken the five sages…

One Sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The sage is a girl I'm sure that you know…

Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm….

Unfortunately…. You may not like what you see there…. Things have changed Link…."

_Link gasped as he could not even imagine what has happened there. _

"If you believe in what I'm saying, then you should head to Kakiriko Village, there you will find another skill.

Do you understand Link?"

_Link got over his gasp and made the determined look that everybody loves. He was ready to fight evil and restore balance to the world._

_Sheik charged up a super hot flame of fire in his hands and carried it to his finger tips. The fire was so bright that it became purely a source of light. Sheik shot it at the ground and the room was blinded by bright light. Link closed his eyes to avoid the overwhelming brightness. When he opened them again, Sheik was gone…._

"Come on Link! Let's get to Kakiriko village!" _Insisted Navi who was eager to see Link in action again…._

* * *

_Meanwhile…. _

_Ganondorf was sitting in his throne room, surrounded by nothing but fire marked by his evil being. In front of him, was a man who was bowing before him._

"The avatar has returned!

Seven years ago, Orubaa was much too weak to handle even a mere child.

The entire Gerudo race could not even stand up to him, even as weak as he was.

He is a full grown adult now, and I need a top-notch fire bender to take him down….

I want you to find him…. And end him!"

_The man bowing on the ground looked up at Ganondorf's face and looked into him with his sinister eyes. The man on the ground was all dark and greatly resembled Link…. Darkened by the power of evil…._


	12. Author's Note

Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while! I've been really busy so I haven't gotten around to it lately! I promise I will post my next chapter as soon as I can!

Thank you to everyone who has read my story!


	13. The New Dark

_A/N: Finally A new chapter! It's been a while but i finally got the inspiration to write! My story is now starting to kick off! It will be a little slower because of my other story, but keep your eyes opened!_

* * *

The billowing storms of dark ambitions came into being as Link walked outside of the Temple of Time. Everything was so much different now, from the dormant silence of Death Mountain, to the site of a once great castle….

_The air was thin and felt toxic to breath, ruining any chance of Link airbending at this spot. Link ran down the stairs that were barely intact and entered the Market, which was in ruin. _

_ReDeads everywhere….. Beings thought to be the left over zombies from the people who have died. They were coming…. Coming for Link to end him…._

_As they grew closer, Link summoned his Master Sword to the battle and horizontally slashed the weak flesh of the ReDeads. With them on the ground, he slammed his tightened fist on the surface of the dark world and bended their corpse into the ground._

_Link put his sword away and walked cautiously away, leaving the Market… When he saw Hyrule Castle out of the corner of eye, he turned around in shock._

_It was certainly not the sight he had remembered… It was now Hyrule Castle covered by a façade of Evil-looking appearances._

_He ran at full speed toward the castle and entered the castle grounds. Link's jaw dropped at the devastating sight. It looked completely different, being all black and having a large pillar in the middle that stood tall. It was on a floating island in the middle of a lake of lava. Surrounding the lake was nothing but pure ash for ground, and toxic for air. Link could not airbend himself to the island because the air was not bendable. He could not waterbend to the island because the only liquid was lava waiting to kill him. He could not earthbend to the island because the ground was made of nothing but left over remains…_

_Link looked around at the helpless land realizing that there was nothing they could do. Navi flew out of Link's hat and took into account the dreaded sight._

"I can't believe how much things have changed…

In seven short years….

Who knew Ganondorf could take over that castle…. It always seemed… untouchable…"

_Link walked over to the edge of the ash where the lava started and just sat, taking in everything that he allowed happening for seven years._

"Link… Do you think Ganondorf could have also de-…?" _Navi stopped talking because she didn't want to say what she was going too_

_Link got up and turned around with a determined look driven by anger and revenge. _

_When Link returned to the Market, all the ReDeads were alive once more. Link pulled out his sword while running forward, ready for action._

"Wait, Link! The Sun Song!" _Navi said in a hurry_

_Link stopped running forward and put away his sword as he pulled out the Ocarina of Time. He played the Sun Song and waited for an effect…._

_The sun… did not show…._

_The Darkness stayed throughout the song… and the area stayed in the same condition._

_The ReDeads, however, were now frozen in the entrance of light and fell over. This allowed Link to run through the Market and head for the gate._

_As Link approached the gate, he noticed it was completely destroyed… wrecked inside of the waters…_

_He ran outside of the Market and came into Hyrule Field, which despite being darkened by Evil… Stayed essentially the same. _

_The sun was rising very quickly and it was becoming bright day time again._

"Link! I think that was the Sun Song!

It is so nice to see the world even remotely close to what it used to be!

We have to go to Kakiriko Village! Let's go!"

_Navi flew toward Death Mountain in eager to see how things are as Link stood still, not moving a muscle. Navi realized Link wasn't coming once she flew about ten feet and turned around._

"Link? What's the matter Link? We have to go!"

_Link was staring straight at Lon Lon Ranch, worrying what could have happened to Malon in the past seven years._

"Listen… I know you're worried, but we really have to get going!"

_Link grieved as he thought about the fate of the world after Ganondorf's reign. He slowly turned over to face Death Mountain and willingly followed Navi. _

_

* * *

_

_When they arrived at Kakiriko village they were surprised to see that the gate was closed right infront of them. A guard from the once Hyrule Castle was standing in back of the gate._

"No outsiders allowed! Please depart immediately!"

"Sir, I am with the avatar! We have come under instruction so that we cou-" _Navi was cut off by the guard_

"LIES! The avatar died and let the world down seven years ago!

We are a small village struggling to survive. Our lives are practically run by the Gerudo tribe! We can't allow everyone inside of here! We have too many people as it is!"

_Link grew furious at what the guard had just said and acted out of rage, firebending out his fists at the guard. The guard was blown back a few feet and fell to the ground. He got up and ran up a set of stairs up to a ringing bell. He hit it with a large stone and rang very loud._

"A firebender has tried to enter our town! This is not a drill! Hide wherever you can!" _The guard had shouted to the whole town. _

_The whole, overpopulated town scrambled around trying to fit into as many buildings as they could._

_Navi flew right into Link's face and grew extremely irritated._

"What the hell did you do that for? Of all the elements you HAD to use the one that is most feared and opposed at this time!"

_Navi was circling Link, who hung his head in shame. As the villagers got inside the buildings, Link could hear shrieks of fear coming from the insides of the building. Half a dozen guards came out of the building on the high hill, and walked down to the gate where Link was. They opened the gate and grabbed Link by his arms, restraining him from movement, and they carried him up the hill. Link tried to fight back but was lost since he could not actually do anything._

_Five of the guards let go and the six of them circled the well up ahead._

"This outsider needs to be punished. He shall die in the well!" _Shouted the guard holding him_

_Two of the other guards' had went and grabbed massive chains. They attached the chains to each of his legs and linked them to Link's arms. Link was now fully restrained and slowly being let down into the well._

"What is going on here?"

_A woman had walked over behind the guy holding Link. Link could not see her and the other guards not holding Link had bowed to her as she walked over._

"Impa! We were just throwing this firebender into the well! He attacked us!" _Insisted the guard to the left of the one holding Link_

_Impa looked at Link, and squinted at him as she noticed something greatly familiar about him._

"….Let him go. He means no harm."

_The guards all looked at each other in shock and unchained Link and let him stand. As they saw Link fully unchained, they ran as fast as they could away and people started coming out of the houses._

"Gee thanks Im-…." _Navi turned around to look at Impa, but saw she was already gone…._

_Link started to walk away off in other direction where nobody was standing. He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a voice speak to him. He turned around and saw it was Impa again._

"Go find Dampe's grave…. It will help you on your quest.

Keep your identity a secret… It will protect you…."

_Impa casually walked away instead of leaving like she used to. The sight of her returning to her town was enough to make Link feel hopeful…_

_

* * *

_

_Link walked up into the graveyard, where storms had taken a turn for the worse. The whole setting was dreaded and depressing, much like Hyrule Market he had been in prior. As rain downpoured on him, he began his search for Dampe's grave. _

_Link tried earthbending a few tombs forward, each one showing no grave below. He went through row after row of tombstones until he found one that had a strangely familiar sense to it. Link bended it open and revealed a massive tunnel below. Link fell into the hole and was in an empty room, with two torches being the only source of light._

_One step off of his platform, and a spirit appeared infront of him. It was a supernatural-looking human with a massive torch in its hand._

"Welcome back to my graveyard Avatar! My name is Dampe, I lived here in this town a few years ago…..

You have found my tomb! My entire family tomb!

One of my ancestors was one of your past lives so you know! He kept all his techniques in books that he scattered all throughout Hyrule. Since then, many have been destroyed….

However there is one technique he left in this tomb!

I will show you the technique if you can beat me in my maze!"

_Dampe let off a snort and began to laugh as he floated away down the trail. Link bended up giant earthballs that encompassed his legs so he could move faster. Link was catching up to Dampe, and they were caught neck and neck as raced throughout the giant labyrinth. Eventually they came to a circular room with half a circular staircase leading up to a door at the top. Link got a quick jump and flew out of his earthballs as he airjumped to the top. He got into the door before Dampe, who was right behind him._

_Dampe flew in front of him and put out the lamp for it was no longer necessary to carry it._

"Hahaha, very good Avatar! You race with much fire in your heart! Set flame to this ground and you will get your prize!"

_Dampe disappeared infront of Link as the whole room grew perfectly dark. Link took a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth as he focused on the balance between the three forces. He pulled out his sword and slashed it vertically into the ground, setting flame to the end of it. The hwole ground lit up and an inscription began to shine…._

**The Techniques of Avatar Dimuhe: Latching Air…**

_Below the inscription showed a demonstration of Avatar Dimuhe bending the air around him toward him, he could propel himself to greater places. The demonstration showed the avatar pushing his arms out in opposite directions, which cause him to blast forward onto a higher ledge. It was also used to collect small items as well._

_Link noticed the edge above him was higher up and had a door leading outside of the tomb. Link used his newly learned technique to propel himself up and exit the tomb._

_Link turned out to have come inside the building of the windmill. The man playing music was still there, playing the same song over and over again._

"Hey you! Green shirt! Come here!" _The man shouted out as he was still playing_

_Link used his new technique to propel himself over to the man and stand on the platform in front of him. The man stared at him for a little while until he realized who Link was_.

"You know, you kind of look like that avatar kid that came here years ago…

He played some song that made this place go out of control…

It went like this."

_The man played the song and Link copied him on the Ocarina._

_The windmill started to spin out of control…_

_Getting faster by the pace of the song…_

_The sound of lightning and rain being heard from the outside…._

"OH no! Look what you did now!" _The man said as he tried to play slower_

_Link raced to the exit and left the windmill. He saw the thunderstorm take over the town like crazy. Everybody was indoors, so Link could leave no problem at all._

_

* * *

_

_When he left Kakiriko Village, the Hyrule Field seemed calm and quiet. A little too quiet…_

_There were no enemies anywhere and there was not the slightest sound of anything. Link looked around inspecting the area but saw nothing that possessed any kind of danger._

_Link took out his sword just to be safe and took a few steps… He stopped as he heard very light footsteps. He looked around all above him. A black blur caught his eye. On top a stone wall was a black blob that didn't move a muscle…_

_A light came from blob and it seemed to be moving closer to Link as he looked around…._

_As it came closer…_

_Link realized it wasn't a light…_

_It was a blue flame!_

_Link bended up a wall infront of him as the sound of fire grew much louder. The flame eventually hit the wall and smashed right through it, causing Link to fly back a few feet and scream._

_When Link looked up, the black blob seemed to be rocketing closer to Link. Link got up and crouched down on one knee so that he could shield whatever came his way._

_The black blob became more defined as it came closer…_

_It looked just like Link, but completely dark with red eyes…_

_Dark Link…_

_Link was now in defensive mode while Dark Link was in total offensive stance, ready to burn Link to ashes…_

_Link put his weapons away as fast as he could and airjumped as high as he possible could to try to avoid his dark side. Dark Link then used a firebending technique Link had ever seen, he rocketed fire out of his feet to fly up and catch up with Link!_

_Dark Link did a spin in the air, kicking rotating blue fire out of his legs up at Link. Link bended air in between the fire and his body but ended up being over powered and outmatched._

_Link took a hit and fell back down to the ground, with slight fire on his tunic._

"Link this is crazy! We have to get to Kokiri forest! We can't fight this guy!" _Navi pleaded_

_As dark Link touched the ground.. The true showdown was about to begin…_

_Dark Link firefisted at Link, who guarded with his own firefist. Link took a deep breath and earthbended his legs in place as he was being overpowered._

_Link bended the ground below Dark Link up in a jutted stone, hoping he would be crushed by its power. Rather, Dark Link predicted it and used the stone to his advantage to kick off and get a better jump. As Dark Link backflipped off of the stone, he rocketed towards Link once again. He stopped he got closer and pushed all the fire infront of him, so that Link would get burned._

_Link used his airbending to increase his roll and get out of the way. The fire barely missed his skin as he rolled away from his doom. Dark Link shot another massive blast of Fire at Link, who guarded this time by making an earth dome around him. The fire blasted through the stone no problem at all and came closer to Link as the dome he made trapped him. Link took out his shield and guarded from the fire, being pushed back several feet from its might. Link bended the stones behind him in opposite directions, that way he could escape without being crushed._

_He was pushed back several feet onto the edge of the stream from Zora River. Dark Link rocketed over and blew fire out of his mouth at Link as he came closer and closer. Link water bended the water from the river in a veil to protect him. He bended water out in a massive blast to counteract Dark Link's fire._

_As two elements collided, an explosion occurred…_

_A massive blast from the impact that let the area of battle in a dust cloud, and sent both fighters back into stone walls…._

_Navi was lost in the explosion, and left right infront of Dark Link where he could see. Dark Link got up quickly and shot a firefist at Navi, who barely flew out of the way._

"HEY!" _Navi shouted_

_Link was staring to run away, but knew from the "Navi alarm" that it was still time to fight._

_Link bended the smoke away using his airbending and kept bending it in a circle so that he could form a massive tornado around him. The smoke was sucked into the tornado and it made Link impossible to see from the outside. Eventually Navi was sucked into it to. And Dark Link started to be too. _

_As the tornado grew stronger and stronger, so did Link's will to fight. Dark Link rocketed away from the suction of this cyclone and landed himself atop the bridge between Kakiriko Village and the Hyrule Market._

_Link from the secrecy of his tornado, water bended the water under the bridge to attack his enemy. Dark Link shrouded himself in a ball of fire, which blasted him off upwards and gave him a nice jump. When the jump reached its height, Dark Link rocketed over above Link's tornado and kicked the biggest blast of fire he could inside of it._

_The tornado was ceased, and the explosion from this impact was massive. Dark Link avoided it by rocketing, and Link was blasted nearly 50 feet away into the wall of Lon Lon Ranch. Link's tunic was on fire and his face was bleeding as well as a few areas on his body. His hair was filthy and he looked as if a human had just been struck by lightning. _

_The smoke from the explosion cleared, and Dark Link appeared unscratched. Dark Link stood in place and started to move his arms in an arching motion, generating electricity at his fingertips. Navi flew over to Link to warn him about the blast._

"LINK! You have to get out of here now! He'll blast away the wall to Lon Lon Ranch, as well as all your life!"

_Link came to the realization of how much this fight matters and how much it means to beat Dark Link. Link got up with the little energy he had and pulled out his sword. He vertically slashed into the ground, blasting air out in a vertical disc._

_As Dark Link was about ready to shoot the lightning, he was hit by the wind which caught him off guard and caused him to fall back before shooting it. His aim was completely relocated into the sky and he fell on his back._

_Link got up and put his sword away as Navi was by his side now._

"Quickly Link! The Song of Storms! Play it!"

_Link pulled out his Ocarina and began to play the Song of Storms as dark clouds filled the sky. It was down pouring as Lightning started to fall._

_Dark Link got up. He firefisted at Link as fast he could. Link's life flashed before his eyes as the blue flames grew closer._

_Suddenly… The flames turned back to a regular red color and stopped working. Dark Link tried bending again but all that came out was weak red fire. He tried rocketing over to Link, but lacked the strong fire to do it, and he fell._

"Link! Now's your chance! Let's get to Kokiri Forest!"

_Link airbended his way over in several blasts to propel himself closer and closer to the entrance to Kokiri forest. _

_He was at the corner turn where he met Kaepora Gaebora, and the rain from the song stopped. He looked behind him and saw Dark Link rocketing over with his usual blue fire. Link ran as fast as he could into the gate to Kokiri Forest, with Dark Link blazing right behind him._

_

* * *

_

_Inside the forest… _

_Things were not always what they seemed… Seven Years made a huge difference in the forest…_

_The whole forest…__burned to ashes by human activity. The bridge… Destroyed…_

_The tree's… all gone…_

_The life… empty…_

_The air… Polluted…_

_Everything about it was completely destroyed…_

_Link couldn't bear to take it all in… He bended over past the bridge to where him and his friends lived… Seeing that everything was gone and burned to ash… No more life anywhere…_

_Link fell to his knees in both weakness and sorrow.., Trying to take in what has happened.._

_He began to glow… His eyes, shield, sword, and , strange marking on his hand that he never hasd before…._

_Link stood up and massive winds surrounded him, reaching speeds of over 150 mph. _

_The wrath of the winds could be felt from all over the world… They knew the avatar was back…_

_Dark Link rocketed into the gate as the wind speeds sucked him inside. Link knew it was the firebenders so he bended Dark Link into a massive tornado and blasted him away at full avatar power somewhere else in Hyrule. _

_Link was on a rampage… destroying every part that was left of his homeland and feeling all the power in the world rushing into him._

_He shot up a massive eruption of fire into the air and let it blast wherever it went. It was even more powerful than the eruption at Death Mountain, as Lava spewed everywhere. Link was gaining more and more power as he destroyed more and more of his own land…_

_Until he came to the one thing not destroyed… The Great Deku Tree…._

_Link knew it was dead… But it was the only thing still standing…_

_Link calmed down and exited his mighty avatar state…._

_He sat on the ground in regret for everything he had just done and saw what even more destruction he caused. Navi was set free from the winds and flew over to try and comfort Link._

"Link… I know this may be hard for you…

I know how it is the people you have loved…

But you can't let that distract you from your quest…"

_Link stood up and felt strong, looking around at what he had to save. The destruction he saw, only mad him want to save the world even more._

"Link…. You're the last of your kind…

The last airbender…"


	14. Forest of Horror

**_A/N: I am terribly sorry for not uploading in like forever! I have been very busy lately with everything going on in my life and such! The good news, however is that this chapter is up anhd im back! This chapter is quite lengthy, but covers a lot of ground though!_**

**_This chapter i drew inspiration particularly from MattyJ's "Redemption" story. It is very very good and i would suggest everybody reads it!_**

****

_Thank you all so much and enjoy_

_-Stevey414_

* * *

The door opened…

_Two Gerudo Thieves walked into the throne room of their almighty king. They held a woman in restraint with her arms behind her back, cuffed together to avoid resistance. _

_The room was at the peak of Ganondorf's castle, ablaze with the blackish-purple flames that reflected the very evil of Ganondorf's heart. Ganondorf was sitting on his throne, again waiting for the reports of his people._

_The Thieves threw the woman on the ground right infront of Ganondorf as the inevitable look of sorrow encompassed her face. She was not only in fear of Ganondorf's horrific and truly magnificent power, but also for the sake of the fruit that she bloomed…._

"Stay on the ground and face your penalty!" _Yelled out the soldier on the left as she shoved the woman on the cold ground_

_Ganondorf stood up… As the woman started trembling in shock of her future punishment…_

"You've escaped from my captivity twice….. You would be a fool to attempt that little game once again….

We know who you are…. You can't hide him from us forever…

You have been hiding well these past 17 years…..

Only someone of your sly and stealth would undermine power….

MY POWER!"

_Ganondorf encompassed the room in flames. The woman, with her long blonde hair and blue eyes looked up firmly at Ganondorf wiped away her tears._

"You know me huh? Then…. Why did it take you so long to find me? To find my son?" _She asked trying to avoid any sign of dread_

"Oh We've found your son…. Many times…. We have someone after him right now!"

_The Woman's face grew larger than life itself as her skin paled to the thought of what she was hearing._

"Th-that's…." _The woman was silenced by the soldiers pushing her to the ground again_

"We interrogated your entire family 7 years ago…. Right before they were put to flames!

They told us everything we needed to know about the Avatar!

Now you're going to do the same!"

_Ganondorf stood up and charged the most fire any bender had ever seen into the palm of his hands… The Fire surrounding them grew larger and hotter as the woman began to sweat blood… The very Darkness and hostility of the flames itself, reflected the trembling trepidation of the woman's expression…_

* * *

_Meanwhile… _

_Back in the now destroyed forest, Link had just finished washing up in the toxicated water that still remained. Link felt stronger as the water washed away his scars of bleeding and near-failure from his last battle._

_The entire forest was empty… Not a single soul inhabited its ash and fog…. The landscape itself was nearly destroyed…. Even without the trees it seemed to be very vague and ominous…_

"What do we do now Link…?" _Navi asked as she flew around the forest looking for any sign or clue of any life_

_Link bended the air around them into a shape of a tornado, hoping to get a superior scrutiny of the area around them._

_The movements of the air caused a great echo in the great, ruined forest. From there… sounds of someone approaching could be heard… _

_Wolfs that blend in the fog around them…. That which feed on the desiccated ground and breathe the polluted air…_

_White wolfos…_

_They gathered in massive numbers as they approached Link, to take the only sign of life away from the forest…_

_They had him circled… Link pulled out his sword as a quick reaction and did a spin attack to show he meant business._

_The one right in back of him swiped at Link's arm as he was getting into his stance, and caused Link to fall to the ground. The rest of the wolfos hid in the camouflage of the fog as the one remaining took out his anger on Link._

_Link attempted to bend the ground up to crush the wolfos, but was caught off guard when he had forgotten that the ash was unbendable…_

_Attempting to bend the air up, Link swung his arms in a motion to push the wind, but failed as he realized that the air here had no affect on the wolfos. _

_The wolfos pinned Link down as the other ones came and started slashing at his cold face with their great piercing claws…_

_Link could not do anything but feel helpless as he was about to become dinner for the wolfos… Link could not pull his sword and no elements were working for him at the time being…_

_It looked like the end…_

_Until… In the distance Link saw a growing red flash…_

_It was a fireball heading straight for Link!_

_When the flame hit the ground, the area proved to be one_ _huge flame waiting to go off as the ash and air fueled the flames!_

_Link screamed as the pain from the fire was great..._

_He closed his eyes in terror of his end…._

_But when he opened them…_

_The wolfos were all driven away._

_The flames came to a mysterious and abrupt end, and the wolfos did not return. Link found the strength to stand up and see what had come to his rescue…_

_He saw a blurr... A blue blur that jumped from edge to edge of a near destroyed landscape as it crumpled after his touch… It was Sheik…_

"Link! Up there! Sheik is going through… The Lost Woods!"

_Link used his previously learned latching move to propel himself up to the top ledge… The entrance to the once thriving Lost Woods._

* * *

_There were no Trees…. Only dust and dirt_

_All of a sudden… Link felt a calling inside of him…_

_The song that Saria had taught him so very long ago…._

_It started playing in his head…_

_Link pulled out his ocarina and began to play this childhood memory that he so dearly held on to. Once played, he could feel his mind in the presence of the spirit world…_

* * *

_In the spirit world, everything was as it was 7 years ago before any of this happened…. Link was also a kid again… The trees were jade and flourishing like usual with the emerald glow on the rings of the evergreens. The wildlife was all back, and Link was aglow the blue color that he regularly does in the spirit world._

_From here, Link saw a blue light forming on the ground that revealed a path through the woods….. The path that Link must take._

_He followed the path remembering every single part of the woods that he went through as a kid._

_He eventually made it to the Sacred Forest Meadow, where live flourished left and right due to the spirit's inhabitance…_

_Link ran up the stairs to where he once met Saria, but instead of his childhood friend, there was a kid sitting there…_

_He was bald, had a blue arrow on his forehead with big ears and wore a yellow robe. The kid stood up and walked directly up to Link, who was younger than the kid._

"Remember your friends, and you will forever remember the way…. Listen for the call of the Forest…"

_The boy vanished… and Link returned to the physical world.._

* * *

_Link was once again an adult, but now he knew what he had to do. Link could still hear Saria's song in his head…. It guided him the same way that he took to get there as a kid. He was able to reach the meadow once more…. Only here… Even the land was destroyed…. Crumpled, beneath the scars of hatred…_

_Link still saw the stairs in the distance… He ran over to them as fast as he could and ran up the way he had remembered…_

_Only this time… Nobody was there…_

_Link stood in the silence of the wasteland as the song stopped playing in his head._

"...You're lost without your past aren't you?"

_Link turned around to see Sheik standing behind him. Sheik started walking forward towards the temple that Saria had guarded years ago._

"The flow of time is always cruel…

It's speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it…

A thing that does not change with time is a memory of younger days…"

_Sheik turned around to face Link again, as his back was facing the Temple_

"Time is an illusion….

So is death…

The people that we think are gone have not actually left our side…

They are still inside of your heart…

The pure heart has the flame of life inside of it…

Dwelling within your firebending is the breathe of fire…

It could save your life in this area from the monsters….

Just as I have saved you…

Just as how you are to save the world…

There will be a time that you need to come back here quickly…

Play the Minuet of Forest…"

_Sheik pulled a harp and played a set of notes. Link pulled out his ocarina and repeated the same thing that Sheik had just played. Link's ocarina gave off a green glow when he finished playing_.

"Link… I will see you again…"

_Sheik backed up a few steps and snapped a Deku nut on the ground, letting her escape. When the flash was over, the fog infront of the meadow disappeared and Link saw the entrance to the temple. He used his air-latching technique to propel himself up to the entrance and prepare for the battles that would determine the fate of the world._

* * *

_As his he took his first step into the temple… Link noticed it was completely intact… but there was a strange feeling to it… It was that kind of atmosphere where you are all alone in a big, empty, house._

_There was grass on the ground and this entrance to the main temple was as lively as the Meadow seven years ago._

_For some reason though… Link was not convinced it was as spiritual and lively as the Meadow. He could sense an ominous feel and a hidden darkness… All of which seemed to be shrouding the life here…_

_Link walked toward the door of the main temple… When out of nowhere…._

_The wolfos from before came from the ground!_

_Being actually visible now, Link stood a much better chance. The wolfos surrounded Link as he pulled out his sword to fend himself. One of the wolfos immediately jumped at Link to try and ant take him down, but as it was flying through the air… Link bended the ground below him up in a column shape, and caused the wolfos to hit it. One down, four to go._

_Two of the remaining wolfos put their paws together, forming some sort of step. A stalfos then climbed up and stood on the step made by the other wolfos as they flung him at Link. The wolfos was very high in the air and spinning vertically as he was gaining momentum for a very strong punch._

_Link punched the stone column he made, bending it into a mold around his arm, and held it out so the wolfos would hit it. The wolfos was able to guard with the back of his paws, but still ended up stunned on the ground._

_The other three wolfos had broken apart and surrounded Link. Link removed the mold from his arm and put his sword away. _

_As the wolfos circled Link, he made a ring of air that circled the wolfos and closed it on them. Right before the wolfos hit Link, he leaped away using his air latching technique to the wall. He kicked off of the wall from here, and leaped up the very ceiling. He positioned himself so that his feet were on the ceiling and that all the wolfos were directly below him. _

_Link pulled out his sword and covered it in as much fire as he possibly could. As Link fell, he turned right side up, and his sword was going to be the first to hit the ground. The sword searing flames were so much that he let going and leaped onto one of the branches of the trees._

_The Master Sword fell the same inverted way that it was seen in the pedestal of time and landed in the center area of the wolfos. The flames shot up from the ground and killed every last wolfos._

_The door at the top of the stairs became unlocked, as Link retrieved his sword. Link went through the door and didn't even know what to expect after that…_

* * *

_His eyes were set on an appalling configuration…. _

_The whole building was completely intact… He was in one huge empty room when he walked in…_

_It was a contradiction itself to see the hero of time face the darkness of the land he came…._

_The walls were all brown… and there were doors in all eight directions…_

_The very air of which Link breathed was enough to drive one up to their toes in hysteria…_

_The temple seemed so full of life…_

_But at the same time…. Full of hatred_

_Link could hear the call of the temple itself piercing his brain….. He could not tell whether it was a hallucination or a reality… Not to mention the fact that the avatar senses things all the time…_

_He looked down the steps and saw the ground completely at rest. There was a weird, elevator kind of thing surrounded by a rug and four torches at each corner._

_Shadows sprouted up from the grounds in front of the torches and made their shape into true Poes…. One representing a different color…. Green, Blue, Brown, and Red…. What could it mean? Link did not know and did not know any way to find out…._

_As the Poes floated away from the elevator, they disappeared and the elevator went down to the bottom floor…_

_Link took the path to the room at the top of the stairs and went inside. In there, it was an empty room with pots on the side. The emptiness made Link feel uneasy for her knew that the sages would not build an empty room…._

_Just then… _

_Two Stalfos appeared from the ground and created their gruesome bodies. They circled Link as he pulled out his sword and waited for Link to make a move. _

_Link stepped firmly on the ground and used his sword to bend one of the Stalfos into a stalactite, which trapped it motionless. The other Stalfos hopped at Link with a jump-slash. Link side-hopped out of the way and blew an air-arrow at the Stalfos to make him hit the wall. _

_The stalactite next to Link began to shake and tremble…._

_The Stalfos broke free and slashed his sword at Link, causing Link to fly back-first into the wall. As Link began to get back on his feet and prepare for a counter-attack, the Stalfos both approached him at full speed. _

_Link bend down so that the side of his sword was on the ground, and swung it horizontally to blow a gust of wind at the Stalfos'. Both of the Stalfos fell to the ground on their faces and Link used his earth-bending to pull one of them in range of his arm. _

_Link created a fireball in his hand while the other one was holding onto the Stalfos. Link then incinerated the Stalfos face in the flame and watched it break into a million pieces._

_The other one had time to get up and truly fight Link to avenge his fallen brother. The remaining Stalfos ran full speed at Link, with his sword in a stabbing position. As he came close, Link readied his stance and prepared for a leap._

_Link jumped using a boost from his airbending and fell for the ground. As the Stalfos kept running towards the wall, Link bended the Stalfos' foot in place, causing him to stop dead in his tracks and smack right into the wall. The collision caused the Stalfos to fall back first towards the ground and take a mighty hit. _

_Link jumped towards the wall opposite of the Stalfos and used his latching-air to pull the Stalfos into the center of the room. Link put his left foot forward and held his arms out in the air, charging up his chi for a final blast…_

_Link yelled and caused the ceiling above the Stalfos to fall in a large, circular shape to crush both of the Stalfos and kill them both._

_Link wiped his hands clean as he waited for the smoke to clear. Navi then noticed something._

"Hey Link! Look, there is a room up there!"

_Link used his airbending to propel himself at the wall, and jumped off it into secret flooring on the upper level. The room had no doors and was completely surrounded by walls besides the hole. There was an inscription on the wall that read:_

_**Flight requires courage… Bending contains no strength unless the bender has courage…**_

_Below the inscription showed the usual illustrations Link had seen on other surfaces. This one in particular showed no ordinary Kokiri or Spirit…. Rather Link was flabbergasted to see it was none other than his best friend Saria…_

_Just then… memories of Link from his childhood came rushing back to him…._

_He remembered the time when he left the forest for the first time so that he could accept his identity as the Avatar…_

_The entire scene replayed in his mind… Link could not hear Saria talk… But he could remember one thing that she said to him before he left…_

"You are not like me and my other friends, Link… But that's alright…"

_She knew he was the Avatar… and Link knew it as well…_

_It was whether the fact that the world could accept the fact that the Avatar was to be the one to save the world…_

_Once Link came back from his memories, he observed the illustrations of Saria.._

_He saw her surround herself in a ball of air… and it allowed her to travel freely…_

"Link! This is it! This how you are supposed to fly! This one of the biggest moves in airbending!" _Shouted Navi with happiness_

_Link followed the directions of the illustration and got into his stance. He swung his left arm all the way around his body and repeated this, causing a cyclone to surround Link as he began to hover off of the ground. From here he flew all the way back to the room below, and kept flying around to perfect this skill._

_Link could now fly!_

* * *

_When Link left the room of the Stalfos, he looked to his left and noticed something peculiar… For some reason the door was elevated and surrounded by nothing but fence.. It was too far away to air-latch to so this was the perfect opportunity to test out his newly acquired skill!_

_Link created the cyclone and got a running jump off the stairs, diving face-first towards the edge. The position Link was in allowed him to fly without the cyclone like a true airbender. _

_He got to the edge and entered the door that it was in to come into a room with a painting on the wall and blocks on the floor._

_The blocks had a broken piece of a face on it… The face of the green Poe!_

_Link realized this and put the blocks together so that it looked exactly like that of the painting. The blocks then formed together into one picture and sunk into the ground. The Poe on the painting disappeared and the green Poe was revealed!_

_It quickly caught sight of link and floated towards him. The Poe had a green flame in its left hand while the other one was empty._

_Link propelled himself toward the Poe with his airbending and pulled out his sword in a stabbing position to ram the Poe. The Poe then used its other arm to bend a powerful gust of wind at Link and made him fall on his back. It finally dawned on Link…_

_It was an airbender…_

_Link put his sword away and shot an air-arrow at the Poe, who dodged it by floating up. The Poe created a massive tornado in the room and let it loose. Link could not withstand the great force of the tornado sucking him in, so he bended his legs into the ground. From here, Link blew a large gust of wind out of his mouth at the tornado and neutralized it. The Poe made its way toward Link, and Link answered with fire-fist right at the Poe, causing it to burn._

_The Poe died, and the door next to Link opened. _

_The next room had a set of stairs that lead up to another set of stairs going in the opposite direction. Infront of the stairs was an empty painting and two jars. Link pulled out his sword and went up the stairs with caution. There was another empty painting at the top of the first set of stairs. Link looked behind him once more in confusion to see if he missed anything._

_He didn't see anything so he kept walking up the stairs and then saw another painting at the top of these stairs, only this time there was a blue Poe in the painting. Link stopped dead in his tracks and shot an air-arrow out of his sword at the painting, hoping to eliminate this illusion. But before it hit the painting… The Poe disappeared…_

_Link put his sword back into its sheath and scratched his head. It then caught his eye that the Poe was in the painting on the floor below. Hoping for the Poe not to see him, he got out of visible range of the painting, and made an airball. He shot the airball down the stairs and guided it down, and hit the painting. Link could hear the painting fall and shatter from the floor above so he knew he did it correctly. He saw the Poe's image move to the painting on the small ledge where the stairs meet, so he shot a fire-fist at it and the painting shattered._

_Link quickly turned back around and kicked a fragment of the ground below him at the painting and it shattered, setting the Poe free._

_The Poe was ready to fight already. It held a blue fame in its hand that quickly transformed into a large amount of running water. Link was a bit intimidated by the magic here, but was still willing to fight. _

_The Poe bended the water into a ball shape and fired it at Link, who defended by earthbending a wall infront of him. Once the ball splashed and fell on the ground, Link shot the earth wall he made at it and killed it. He bended the water left on the ground into one of the jars that he found downstairs and carried it with him. _

_The door at the top of the stairs unlocked, and Link entered into a room just like the one he was in, but only this time he was on top floor trying to get to the bottom. The same paintings were here in the same spots only this time it was a brown Poe on the ledge of the stairs intersection. _

_Link noticed that Poe wasn't in the painting beside him so he aimed for the other two. While staying in the same spot, Link bended the stone behind one of the paintings forward, causing the painting to fly at the other one and crush them both. _

_Both paintings were destroyed, so Link pulled out the Master Sword and stabbed it into the painting next to him that now had the Poe inside. It shattered into a million pieces and the Poe was revealed. _

_Link used a fire fist at the Poe, who blocked with the traditionally used wall of Earth. The Poe bended a mold around Link's legs, trapping him in the ground, and making stones fall from the ceiling on Link. _

_Link pulled out his shield and held it above his head, preventing any harm from the stones. As on unusually large one fell, Link pulled back his shield and pushed it at the incoming stone as hard as he could. This caused the stone to fly away from Link and hit the Poe dead on. Link finished the Poe off by creating a massive airball in his hands and propelling the Poe into the wall. The Poe died and the door to the next room unlocked downstairs._

* * *

_The next room was unlike the rest of the dungeon that Link had seen. This room was very open and very animated. There was flourishing grass at the bottom, though inhabited by monsters, but still. Link was up on a high ledge high in this room, and there was a door on the bottom floor. Link used his flying technique to get down there and go through the door back into the main room that he started in. _

_The Red Poe was weeping on the ground where the elevator once was. Link couldn't help but feel sorry for it, so he raced down there and tried to help it… But it disappeared…_

_Four different clones of that same Poe appeared, surrounding Link in all four basic directions. Each one had a red flame in its hand…_

_The Poes each gave Link a simultaneous fire fist heading right for his head. Link bended the water out of the jar he grabbed into a ring shape, protecting him from the flames. Link then shot the ring out in all directions, hitting every Poe at once and killing them._

_Once this Poe was gone, the four torches lit back up again in the order he was familiar with…_

_**Green, Blue, Brown, Red**_

_In other words… __**Air, Water, Earth, Fire….**_

_That elevator from earlier had rose back up to Link again and he went inside, taking a deep sigh._

_The elevator brought him to a dark corridor… The very atmosphere of it was so dank and depressing. Like the beginning of the temple, it seemed very lively, but at the same time, dark…_

_Link prepared a flame in his hand to guide him through the darkness as he approached the end of this corridor, where a giant door stood. Link used his earthbending to open the door…_

* * *

_The next room was in a circular shape, and had spiraling staircases that lead up to a flat, circular platform. It was surrounded by fencing everywhere except the entrance…_

_Link ran his way up the stairs and stood in the center of the platform. He noticed in every direction there was an empty painting of a dark forest… Much like Kokiri Woods…_

_Link was baffled by the emptiness of this room and so decided to walk away… But he still carried suspicion with him._

_As he approached the stairs again… A gate suddenly popped up infront of him… He was trapped…_

_Just then…_

_He could hear the slightest cry of a what sounded like a horse behind him… Not just any Horse though…_

_Link pulled out his sword and turned around. He screamed and nearly fell over when he saw who it was…_

_Ganondorf…_

…_At least so he thought… Ganondorf on his horse suddenly started to levitate… Ganondorf reached for his face and pulled on his skin… Revealing that its identity was not truly Ganondorf… But merely a phantom…_

_The Phantom jumped into the painting behind Link and the portal was made, transporting to one of the other paintings. _

_Link could hear the galloping of the Horse the Phantom was on, even though he knew it was merely a monster…_

_Link turned around and shot an air-arrow at the painting behind him, but it did nothing. Suddenly… as Link heard the galloping get louder and louder… It attacked!_

_It jumped from the painting behind him and bended a bolt of lightning out of its rod at Link!_

_Link was experiencing shock for the second time… and he wasn't quite enjoying it this time. Link screamed as he felt helpless against the power of the Phantom…_

_Link got up slowly as he waited for the Phantom to come out next. He watched it travel back and forth… Painting to Painting as he waited for it to come out again. _

_Only this time Link was much cleverer about it. He jumped into the air and covered himself in the ground below him. _

_As the phantom came out, Link reacted with gust of wind that shot out in all directions._

_The horse fell to the ground and Link incinerated its face with a ball of flames. However, the Phantom rider was still ready to fight!_

_It floated in the air, with its wand. Link as fast, yet powerful as he could, shot an air-arrow, a stream of water from the jar, a stone from the ground, and a fire fist all at the Phantom at once. Everyone went right through him, and ended up clashing with each other._

_The Phantom shot a ball of thunder out of its wand at Link again. Link used his airbending to back flip away and plant his feet into the wall, bending a long column of stone into the Phantom… But once again… The attack went right through…_

_Link de-shrouded the Earth around him and broke it into individual stones to shoot at the Phantom. The Phantom just stood still and like all the other things… They went right through him. _

_Link then used his latching air to get a full-body quick attack at the Phantom. The Phantom however saw Link coming and prepared a ball of lightning to shoot at him. Link pulled out his sword while flowing through the air, trying to lessen the impact of the lightning. _

_Link could only hope this would work in his favor…_

_The electric ball hit the tip of the sword… and to Link's fortune… reflected right back at the Phantom and dealt damage to it!_

_While it was paralyzed in the air, Link descended to the ground._

"Link! That's how you do it! Try answering its magic attack with one of your own!

Remember that your sword is the only thing that the evil of this temple cannot touch!" _Navi suggested as Link watched the Phantom struggle. _

_The Phantom got back up and this time prepared a full bolt of lightning to shoot at Link! Link used his now drawn sword to reflect the blast once more and this time take advantage of the paralysis.._

_Link swung his sword horizontally four times at the Phantom…_

_The first time… airbending a large gust out of it as well at the Phantom…_

_The second time… veiling the Sword with water for a great slash…_

_At this point Link could see much blood bursting out of the phantom._

_The third time… veiling the sword in pure Earth, giving a very heavy hit to the body of the Phantom… _

_Blood started spewing out like a garden hose and half of the Phantom's arm was removed with its face being massacred._

_The fourth time… Link lifted his sword up vertically into the air… encompassing it in flames for a searingly painful attack to the face…_

_The final attack…_

_Link faintly dug the Master Sword into the Phantom and backed up a little bit. He did back flip similar to the one he did earlier, but this time he let himself air scooter backward up the wall and into the center of the ceiling right above the Master Sword. Link fell from the sky and kicked the Master Sword right through the heart of the Phantom… Ensuring its death…_

_The Phantom floated into the air and burned up as Link put his sword away…_

_He saw a dark void appear and the Phantom started to go through it…_

_Suddenly… Link heard this dark and familiar voice calling out to him…_

_Ganondorf…_

"Hey kid! You weren't bad! But when you fight the real me, things won't be so easy!"

_The Phantom was starting to slowly disappear infront of Link's eyes_

"What a worthless being that Phantom was! I will banish it to void between the Spirit world and our own!"

_The Phantom was gone… And suddenly the atmosphere of the temple seemd different somehow…_

_It felt like that dark feeling was gone, and that liveliness was the only thing left…_

_Another void appeared where the dark void was, but this one was safe for Link to go in. He did what he normally would in this situation and entered it._

* * *

_Link was now in the Sacred Realm again… Namely, the Chamber of the Sages…_

_He descended from the crystal he was in, to the same platform that he met Rauru on earlier. _

_Only this time… The Air sage had been awakened… She came to her platform to show that Link was familiar with who it was…_

_Saria…_

"Thank you…

Because of you… I can awaken as a Sage…

I am Saria… The air Sage… The guardian of the Forest Temple…

I always knew you would come. I always knew you were the kind of friend that would do that…

However… It is destiny that you and I can't exist in the same world…

We are the only airbenders left Link… That's right… You're not alone!

7 years ago… On that day that Ganondorf took the Forest by storm to look for you…

I had a vision… That I was to help you save the world… And I knew I had to ask Hei-Bai to help me crossover to the spirit world… But Hei-Bai had to use the last of his energy to help me… So the other Kokiri became nonexistent. They were created by the Deku Tree and kept alive Hei-Bai…

Now I must help you to save the world… Take this medallion…

It is the Air Medallion, with it, you learn the greatest airbending technique of them all , and you officially become a master!"

_Link received the Medallion as he could feel the power of the air rushing through him!_

_He could hear a very faint voice in his head…_

"You have been touched by Hei-Bai… Some of his power is in you…"

* * *

_Link reappeared outside of the Temple and this time infront of The Dead Deku Tree…_

_Link helped the temple and awakened the Sage… But the Forest was still destroyed…_

_Then… Link got an idea…_

_He focused on the power that Hei-Bai gave him… and with it he touched the Great Deku Tree…_

_Link felt the energy rush through his body… and transfer to the Great Deku Tree… He could feel the rumbling of the returning energy to the Tree…_

_Its lively brown shade returned… Its leaves were back to normal… the soil was no longer ash… The roots were repaired…_

_The Kokiri Children reappered…_

_The Great Deku Tree had been brought back to life…_

* * *

**_ A/N: _I still got some tricks up my sleeve! Let me know how this chapter was after 3 months of no updates!**


End file.
